


I live for you, I long for you.

by thequeendom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fanboy Harry, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Student Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Virgin Harry, if there's smut though, it'll be top louis so heads up, more tags soon, omg harry's such a cutie in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeendom/pseuds/thequeendom
Summary: “Zayn?”“Yes?”“That was Louis Tomlinson.”Zayn blinked once, twice. “Your Louis?”“Yes, my Louis!” Harry gasped at the realization. “Oh fuck, it wasn’t a dream! He made out with me last night!”Or the one where Harry's world collided with his idol's.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 128
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [unedited]
> 
> title from olivia by one direction

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed, staring at his phone screen in disbelief. Even though at this point, he should’ve been able to believe it. The whole reason he moved to London was for this- well, for his study, but he didn’t choose London over Manchester (where he’d be closer to his family) for nothing…but for this.

For easier access to see his idol in his day to day life, to bump into him on a casual Wednesday evening- even though that has happened yet apart from seeing him in concerts but he’s sure one of these days he’ll bump into him somewhere or at least buy the meet and greet ticket.

But Harry’s only a student, working part time as a waitress in a club nearby his shared flat, the last thing he could afford was meet and greet tickets!

“Oh god,” He was still trying to breathe properly, looking at his countdown app where it says his concert is in 20 hours, and Harry’s not fucking ready even though this will be his third time, this is his first front row one and Harry’s never been more nervous to see his celebrity crush up close and not through a phone screen.

He heard the front door crack open before shutting again, he quickly got up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom. “Zayn!” He called watching Zayn take off his coat, he looked tired, of course he was, he just finished his shift at the club. Harry, however, has tonight and tomorrow off because he needs to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow. “Hi Zayn,” He grinned, sweetly. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

“You mean to cover your shift?” Zayn chuckled, shaking his head. He was truly the best friend in the world.

Harry sat down on the sofa of their small flat, even with the fact that their flat was tiny, both Harry and Zayn tried to keep the place cozy and home-y that all their friends enjoyed staying at their place for group study or movie night. But never parties, Zayn disallows it and Harry agrees, they already work at a club three nights a week, they don’t need to clean up or make people’s drinks on their day off.

“You’ll thank me when you’re my best man at Louis and I’s wedding.”

Zayn exhaled, sitting down next to Harry. “You mean you’ll thank  _ me  _ when you marry Louis.”

“Oh god, I’m so nervous.” Harry covers his face with both hands, curling on the small loveseat.

“Do you think you can fight all the young girls that’s going to beat you to the barricade?” Zayn laughs, throwing his head back. “Actually don’t fight them, stay back, you don’t want to block their view with your giraffe neck.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he’s well aware he’s going push and get pushed by young girls and he’s ready to fight. “I did not wait all my life to stay back, Z.”

“Just don’t get yourself killed, yeah?” Then he adds. “Or worse…getting kicked out of the concert for stepping on the girls.”

Harry threw a pillow at Zayn when he started laughing again. He was thankful he met Zayn, he was the most supportive friend Harry ever had. None of his friends back home or even his other friends on campus were supportive over Harry’s love for a famous singer but Zayn has always been different.

But then again, Harry’s always this supportive towards Zayn just as much as Zayn was to him. They were the perfect duo and Harry couldn’t ask for a better best friend.

\--

The concert was on a Friday, so he skipped his three classes that day and he hasn’t slept a wink since last night, he left the flat at around six in the morning for the sake of getting in the front row.

The worst thing was when he arrived, people were already camping outside but it wasn’t that crowded yet- he still wish Louis had a second date for his London show, but nope, he settled for one day probably because it was his last tour date and he was tired, at least that’s what Harry let himself think.

It was getting more and more crowded as the time went by, Harry even packed some croissants Zayn had bought home last night for the sake of not letting Harry die before he even saw Louis. Bless Zayn, honestly.

In front of him in the line were a bunch of high school girls, squealing every five minutes over something one of them showed on their phones, Harry rolled his eyes a couple of times but other times he tried to take a peak because the girls were discussing their favorite picture of Louis.

Harry doesn’t even know if he could pick a favorite picture, or a favorite song, a favorite anything that involves Louis, actually.

He was so in love. Has been since he was only sixteen, discovering Louis in his X-factor days till now, when he’s worldwide famous.

His sister, Gemma, used to tease him about auditioning to the X-factor as well and maybe he’ll become famous, meet Louis, fall in love and live happily ever after. But before Louis, Harry has his life planned. Gemma’s not wrong, he does have an amazing voice himself but singing for him was more of a hobby than a career. He wants to be an environmental scientist, always wanted to be one…so he’s not going to give up that dream because he has a silly crush on Louis- at least that’s what it was when he was sixteen. Now, he’s certain that he’s crazily in love with famous singer, Louis Tomlinson.

Half of the world was probably in love with Louis Tomlinson as much as he is. Which sucks, especially because Harry knows Louis will never like him more than just a fan, or even notice him for that matter.

Also, it’s not like Harry never tried dating other people in hopes he’ll get over his stupid crush. His first serious boyfriend was back in six forms and yes, you guessed it, he broke up with Harry because he used to always mention Louis every given chance.

It’s not like his crush is unhealthy, anyway, he will never stalk Louis, he knows where the celebrity lives, considering he lives in the same city and he’s a big fan, but Harry would never join the people standing outside his house when he was in town, or leave weird mails or other things in front of his house.

Harry respects Louis like he respects everyone else, like he’s human, because at the end of the day, Louis’ just human like himself and everyone else, only difference is Louis is hotter than the sun with a voice of an angel. Harry’s certain Louis is God’s favorite creation.

Anyway, Harry’s feet were aching by the time they were let inside the venue, but he managed to squeeze up front- not barricade front but he spared the smaller girls in front of him a chance to see better. It’s not like he’s the only guy, a tall one, that is, around here, so he doesn’t feel that bad for trying to see Louis up close.

When the opening act started, Harry wasn’t that big of a fan so he pulled out his phone that he’s been trying to save the battery of all day, to send a quick text to Zayn.

_ “Ten minutes till hubby! :’D” _

Zayn sent him back a selfie of him at work with his eyes disappearing in the back of his eyelids, Harry let out a giggle.

_ “Make sure you pop the question before the concert ends.”  _ Zayn texted.

Harry hates Zayn.  _ “Oh god, shut up, I’m lucky if he spares me a glance.” _

Which is true, he’s sure he’s going to have a great view of Louis since he’s got an amazing view of the opening act. He makes sure to send a quick tweet to let everyone know he won’t be taking a lot of pictures or video because he wants to enjoy the concert.

Harry’s pretty big in the fandom, considering he’s been around for so long, even made friends across the world.

He felt his phone vibrate with endless mentions, telling him to have fun and to make sure he’ll update later and Harry’s heart beats even faster because he’s so close to seeing Louis. Especially when the opening act said their thank yous.

The stupid countdown on the screen made Harry even more nervous, his eyes glued to the screen waiting for it to fucking ends, he already spent the last four months counting down the day, he doesn’t need more count down- then…it ends.

The screen said  **00:00** and the crowd screamed, cheering Louis’ name repeatedly.

“Is it my imagination?”

Oh shit.

“Is it something that I’m taking?”

Oh fuck, cock, shit, motherfuc-

“All the smiles that I’m faking,” There he was, walking down those stairs on the stage, getting closer and closer to the crowd. “Everything is great, everything is fucking great.”

If Harry thought he’s handsome before than what the fuck is he now, in real life, up close, with his hair pushed back and white tank top, his tight jeans hugging his legs perfectly, then he turns around, giving Harry and the people around him a full view of his perfect arse. Oh god, oh god, this was real!

Before Harry could even sing along, he feels hot tears on his cheeks, fuck, he’s crying, staring up at the love of his life serenading him, no the crowd, serenading the crowd and looking perfect, so perfect that Harry might pass out if he didn’t consume the croissant he had earlier.

He’s real. He’s actually real and standing a few feet away from Louis, completely unaware of Harry’s existence in front of him. But that was the last of Harry’s concern right now.

\--

“Zayn!” Harry cried when he saw his best friend outside the venue. Just as promised, Zayn will pick him up because h e would feel safer if Harry takes the tube back with Zayn instead of alone.

He hugged his best friend who’s still sobbing, the people walking past them are staring.

“He’s so beautiful, Z, he’s so-“ Harry choked on his own tears and Zayn came prepared, he handed a water bottle to his best friend and Harry didn’t think twice about accepting it, twisting the cap open and starting chugging the fresh water. “Oh my god,” He sighed once he finished the bottle in one go. “Zayn, oh my god, I love him.”

Zayn chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry and leading him away from the venue and the nearest station. “I know you do, I’m very happy for you.”

The tube was filled with Louis Tomlinson’s fans, some of them were still crying and the others were watching the videos they took which made Harry shake in Zayn’s arms from hearing his voice again.

People would’ve thought they’re dating with how close they are with each other, but the two of them never had feelings like that for each other. They’re like brothers, it’ll be weird _. “If we like each other that would be incest.” _ Harry once said and Zayn agreed.

“So,” Zayn asked once Harry's calmer. “Did he wave at you?”

Harry just hummed. “Maybe he waved a lot to where I was standing.”

“Alright, one step closer on dating Louis.”

Harry snorted, closing his eyes at the thought of what just happened a few hours prior. His dream man, singing a few feet away from him, looking ever so flawless and god, Harry’s in love. So, so in love.

“I don’t mean to burst your bubble,” Zayn said, making Harry open his eyes again. “But remember, you got work tomorrow, please don’t make me cover more of your shifts.”

Harry smiled, slowly looking up. “Don’t worry, Z.”

“We could celebrate after your shift ends tomorrow though,” Zayn suggested.

The curly haired boy furrowed his brows. “What are we celebrating?”

“The beginning of your relationship with Louis, of course.”

“Shut up!”

\--

Harry’s knuckles balls into a tight fist as he watched the customers in the VIP section, drunk and out of their mind, spilled their drink on the sofa and just laughed it off like it was no big deal. Alright, it was no big deal for them but Harry has to clean that later.

“Thanks, beautiful.” One of the men from the table said when Harry cleared their table, Harry tried not to turn and punch that guy in the face.

It wasn’t a rare thing to get complimented by the drunks in the club, really, but Harry’s not in the mood to accept them either, not when he’s still missing the concert last night and wish he was there again instead of here, clearing up tables and feeling self-conscious because he knows there were people behind him, eyeing his body.

At least they tip well though so when they got up to leave, Harry was smiling from ear to ear when he saw the money on the table under the ashtray. Harry hates when he has to serve customers in the VIP smoking area but somehow the tip was always better.

“Harry, can you cover table six, please?” A co-worker comes up, her hands busy with the tray she’s holding as she nods towards table number six where a few people just gathered around the table before sitting down.

He sighed but nodded, he wished he could at least have five minutes to sit down before new customers come in but it was a Saturday night so the place was full of endless people wanting to forget about the weekday behind them.

So after he dropped off his own tray of empty glasses by the backroom, he fished out his notepad and ballpoint pen before he rushed over the waiting table. “Good evening,” He greeted, still catching his breath when he made it in front of the table. “I’m Harry, I’ll be your waiter tonight.” He smiles, finally facing one of the customers on the table.

The first person that looks up to him looks familiar, but Harry doesn't think he had seen this man around campus or anywhere around his neighborhood. “Hi,” He said, smiling. His voice and accent was familiar even over the loud music, not familiar that Harry heard it every day but twice or thrice. “We’ll have eight pints, unless any of you want something else?” He looked around the table, most of them were busy with each other or their phones.

Harry nods, writing it down on his notepad. “Anything else?”

“That’s it for now, thanks.” He said and Harry still couldn’t quite grasp where he heard his voice before, the familiar Irish accent, the familiar blue eyes and-

“Oh one more thing,” He heard another voice, a much more familiar one just when he turned around.

He slowly turned back and looked down at the man that was calling him, he was sitting right in front of where Harry was standing that he missed him a few seconds ago but now that he’s face to face with the guy, he froze.

He smiled sweetly when he looked up and Harry’s eyes met his. “Could you fetch us an ashtray, please?”

If it was just another customer asking for an ashtray in the smoking area, Harry would’ve cursed his co-workers for not putting one on the table but since the man in front of him was not just another customer, his coworkers was the last thing on his mind.

Sitting on the seat in front of him, looking up at Harry with a beautiful one of a kind smile was the love of Harry’s life, his sun on dark days, the face on his posters inside his bedroom and the man that serenades him to sleep every night.

Louis Tomlinson was sitting there.

“Uh, y-yeah.” Harry nods quickly. “Coming right up,” he didn’t want to make Louis Tomlinson wait any longer, he was practically running when he made it over to the bar and placed down his order. Zayn wasn’t working tonight, the guy at the bar, Mitch, was eyeing Harry, confusedly.

Probably because Harry has gone pale and panicky, and he was literally shaking. “You alright, mate?” he asked and Harry shakes his head, no.

“Louis Tomlinson is at table six!” He said against Mitch’s ear so no one else could hear them and he still could over the loud music.

Mitch only knows who Louis Tomlinson is from Zayn teasing Harry every time they’re at work, so he was aware the lad was famous and Harry’s madly in love with him but the truth was, he doesn’t know what Louis Tomlinson looks like or know any of his songs.

“It’s a good thing your shift ends in an hour then.” He grinned then raised his eyebrows, up and down. “Try to get some.”

That was the last thing in Harry’s head right now. There was no way Louis is here to find a boy to hook up with especially not the one waiting on his table! “Oh, fuck off, just make with the pints!”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry made at least four trips back to Louis’ table every time they asked for another round, he always made sure to not stare at Louis too long because he didn’t want to make Louis Tomlinson uncomfortable.

By the time he came back with a tray of beer in tall glasses, he bent down to place the drinks, keeping his distance because he doesn’t want to get in Louis’ way, the familiar Irish man, now that he remembered, is Louis’ very own manager, Niall Horan! 

They must’ve been here to celebrate something.

“I gotta piss,” Louis announced and Harry froze because he felt Louis’ hand on his hips, not quite touching him but patting slowly. “Love, if you’ll excuse me,”

Oh shit, Harry might’ve lost his mind for a good ten seconds because of the pet name, when he finally regained access to control his own body, he moved to the side to let Louis slipped out of the sofa, his personal assistant, Eleanor Calder, Harry follows her on Instagram, was next to him, drunk out of her mind and half asleep on someone’s lap. He never dreamed of seeing her this fucking close.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered as Louis passed him, he was smaller than Harry, he was a few inches over the singer but he thought, he genuinely thought, Louis would be way smaller.

He gathered the empty pints on his tray when the boy next to Niall called him. “Oi, Harry, was it?”

He nods, he’d seen the boy a couple of times on Eleanor’s Instagram story, if he wasn’t wrong he was Niall’s assistant.

“My mate there was totally checking you out,” He smirked, clearly as drunk as everybody else. “Please have pity on him and leave your number. He needs to get some.”

Niall started laughing, hysterically, drunk out of his mind, he slapped the boy next to him, and not a hard slap though, just a playful one. “Matt, you’re an idiot. Louis doesn’t need to get some, he’s fine.”

Wait- oh, did they mean Louis when they said their mate was checking him out, that made Harry blushed madly, he was glad the club was dark.

The only people on the table left were Niall, Matt, Eleanor (that was asleep) and the girl next to her while everyone else went downstairs to dance and Louis went to the bathroom.

“Trust me, he needs to get some after months of just wanking himself to sleep.” Matt clicked his tongue then he shuddered. “Poor guy,” He turned back to Harry. “We just got back from a lot of travelling, he deserves a good fuck. No offense- but you look like you’re interested.”

Harry giggled at that, standing straight with his glasses. It wasn’t strange for him to have customers flirting with him or trying to set him up with their friend, but Harry would usually ignore them or just smile politely and said he’s not interested. This was different though. This was Louis Tomlinson. 

Not only that, but also It was hard to believe Louis went on tour for months and didn’t get some once. He doesn’t even look sexually frustrated.

Anyway, it was past his shift- he doesn’t want to leave though, not when he’s waiting for Louis’ table but when he turned around he found Zayn a few feet away, talking to one of their co-workers. “Harry,” The co-worker said, Natasha was her name, she took the tray from Harry. “It’s past your shift, I’ll take this table.”

“But-“

“Harry, come on! We’re celebrating!” Zayn reminded him. “Mitch’s already waiting for us downstairs!”

Oh, they were celebrating  _ here _ . In that case, he’ll still be able to sneak glances at Louis until he has to go, maybe even ask for a picture before he left. If he wasn’t too drunk, of course.

After Harry clocked out he went back inside, sitting by the bar with Zayn, Mitch was still working and he prepared a drink for Zayn and himself, within seconds the drink was wrapped around his fingers as he takes slow sips from the bittersweet alcohol. Then he looked at the dance floor trying to see if Louis decided to go dancing or not.

“What got you so stressed?” Zayn asked, confusedly. “You okay? You look a little woozy.”

Harry shakes his head, he was a little woozy. Louis Tomlinson stood so close to him, tapped on his hips, called him love, asked for an ashtray politely, asked for another round- oh god, where is he now?! Is he back up with his mates?!

“Harry, relax.” Zayn raised his glass. “That’s why we’re here tonight, right? Getting drinks half price and to relax?”

Harry smiled and raised his glass as well, letting it clang against Zayn’s before chugging down the drink.

It was good, the drink, it was sweet and Harry’s a sucker for sweet drinks, Mitch was really good with his specialty, whatever was in it.

Three drinks later, Harry was laughing maniacally with Zayn, over something he had already forgotten about. Not only that, but he also forgot he was breathing the same air as Louis Tomlinson. Of course now that he remembers Louis’ here, his drunk mind sniffed the air and scrunched his nose, the smell of sweat, air freshener and alcohol all mixed together.

That’s when Harry starts crying, pathetically. “Louis doesn’t deserve this smell.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Zayn agreed even though he was unaware of whatever Harry just said, he was bobbing his head to the beat of the loud music. “I’m gonna dance, you wanna dance?”

Harry’s head lolled over to the dance floor, it was packed with sweaty drunks, having the time of their lives and if Harry was sober, he would pass, but first, he needs to make a quick stop. “I gotta go to the loo,” He grinned at his best friend. “But I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay,” Zayn nods, or his head is just bobbing since he never stops nodding as he finishes his glass before heading over to the dance floor.

Harry sends Mitch a smile before getting up on his feet, making his way to the bathroom. He arrived at the men’s bathroom safely, resting his head against the wall as he pulled down his pants and aimed for the urinal, completely unaware of his surroundings.

No one was in the bathroom, which is a huge surprise considering how crowded the club is.

He closed his eyes as he released himself, getting sleepier thanks to the alcohol but then the door was open, making Harry turn his head to the side and holy shit.

Holy shit. Fuck.

Louis Tomlinson, there he was, handsome as always and stood next to Harry to release himself as well.

Harry blinked, trying to focus on Louis but his eyes won’t focus and his head kept spinning that his whole body turned and- oh god, he completely forgot he was still pissing, not anymore since the last drop of his piss landed on Louis’ thigh.

“Oops,” Harry quickly zipped his pants and jeans back up before running over the bathroom counter, taking two pieces of tissue before running back toward Louis. His eyes were bloodshot red, he wondered if Louis had been smoking something else other than cigarettes.

He didn’t have time to think it through as he wiped Louis’ thigh- he was touching Louis’ thigh!

And not only that, but this man doesn’t seem angry at what Harry just did. “Hi,” he breathed when Harry looked up, his face inches away from Louis. He was this close to Louis.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, taking a step back.

Louis was studying his face and Harry’s getting really nervous. “You’re that waiter from earlier, weren’t you?”

Harry just nods, the tissue on his hand dropped on the floor and he doesn’t know where it goes, even though it was probably right below him.

“Where’d you go, love?” Louis frowned. “I was waiting for you to come back but then some girl said it was past your shift.” He took a step further, Harry of course, took a step back because he was scared, he’s not scared of what Louis was going to do to him, this is all he wanted, but it was all happening so fast. “Matt thought he scared you away,”

Harry quickly shakes his head. “I’d never run away from you.”

Louis perked up at that and Harry didn’t realize he had no more room to back up when his back was pressed against the wall, then both of Louis’ hands were next to his head, his face was getting closer to Harry’s.

Closer, so close, Harry closed his eyes at the same time he felt Louis’ lips against his.

This is a dream. He’s sure of that. He must’ve passed out earlier and all this was just a beautiful dream.

“You’re beautiful," Louis whispered when he pulled away, his thumb brushed over Harry’s lips, his legs were still shaky.

That’s it. This is a dream. It couldn’t be anything more than that. Harry’s definitely lucid dreaming right now and he used to think he wasn’t able to do it. Well, since he’s dreaming and in control of it, he’s going to have fun with it, so he pressed his lips against Louis’ again, the boy kissed back immediately and then he felt it…

He felt Louis’ palm on his clothed cock, Harry desperately in need of friction, pushed his hips further, he pulled away from Louis’ lips only to moan but Louis’ lips were busy, it quickly travelled to Harry’s neck, sucking on a spot where it made Harry gasped and both hands reached to grasp on Louis’ shoulder.

“Oh my god,” Harry moaned, closing his eyes in hopes he’ll be able to relax a bit.

He started whining when Louis’ hand left his growing bulge, but Louis quickly shushed him, pecking his swollen lips. “Shh, no whining, is that what good boys do?”

Fuck. Harry’s fantasies were coming together into this dream, Harry had to shake his head to Louis but that wasn't enough. “Answer me, baby, let me hear you.”

“N-no,” He moaned when he felt Louis’ very own bulge pressed against his. “It’s not what good boys do.”

Louis chuckled, leaning in for another deep kiss while he rut against Harry’s growing boner.

Harry didn’t want to be useless, so he rubbed his cock against Louis’ cock, looking down to see their hips dancing against each other. Harry could come like this if he tried- he got nothing to lose other than the fact he should probably clean his sheet when he wakes up.

“More,” Harry begged, but he doesn’t know what more he wants. This was already everything he could ask for, rutting against his celebrity crush, his idol, his sunshine, his fucking everything. “Please, more.”

Louis shushed him again, giving his lips a quick kiss before saying. “Don’t have a condom on me, love, otherwise I’d fuck you bend over that counter,”

Harry gasped at that, his grip on Louis’ shoulder tightens, his eyes met Louis’ blue one. Under the bathroom lights they looked darker than Harry imagined, but his eyes were red, and everything was spinning so the fact that his eyes looked different didn’t bother him.

“You want that, don’t you?” Louis whispered, rutting faster against Harry. “You want me to fuck you right here where anyone could walk in anytime, hm?”

Harry let out a loud moan, not just from Louis’ words but from the little sounds Louis made as he humps faster. “I have to, fuck- I’m gonna come, please.” He asked because like Louis said, he’s a good boy. “Please, let me come.”

Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip as if it weren’t already swollen enough. “Come on then, baby, come.”

Harry comes instantly at the command, messing the front of his pants but he knows he’s not the only one who’s a mess right now.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes, still pining Harry against the wall. “Fuck, that was so hot. Can I get your num-“

They both stopped and turned towards the door when it swung open and Harry mentally rolled his eyes when he saw his best friend stumbling inside and calling his name. “Harry- whoa, mate, if you don’t mind.” He was talking to Louis now and Louis’ already taking a few steps back. “Thanks, I gotta bring him home.” He smiles, stupidly. “Come now, Harry, let’s go, babe.”

Harry glanced at Louis who was now staring at Zayn in shock. “I uh, I- thank you.” Harry whispered only for Louis to hear before making his way towards Zayn and let the boy wrap his arms around Harry and lead him out of the bathroom.

\--

Harry woke up with his head pounding and the sound of the footsteps outside was so fucking loud, he groaned, taking his pillow from under his head and placed it above his head, he can’t be bother trying to reach for his other pillows now.

“Rise and shine, fuckhead.” He heard someone say, knocking loudly on his door. It must’ve been Zayn, who else could it be? Who could invade their shitty flat this early?

He heard the door crack open, loudly, making him groan again. “Shut up!”

“Come on, it’s past twelve!” Okay, he guessed it wasn’t so early after all.

But it’s a Sunday! He deserves to have more time to sleep but Zayn was already pulling on his arm and threw the pillow on his head across the room. “Wake up! I need your help!”

“With what?!” Harry asked, grumpily slowly sitting up on the bed, he tried to massage his forehead a little bit.

Zayn hummed. “You know I have a coffee date today,”

“A tinder meet-up is not a date.”

“Well, not with that attitude.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ve got some pain killers to help you, you were pretty wild last night.”

Harry rested his head against his headboard, closing his eyes because now that he’s more awake he remembers the very vivid dream last night. “I had the dirtiest dream too.” He’s not embarrassed to tell Zayn, really, he’s never shy with Zayn since Zayn pretty much accepts him for who he is since day one.

“Do I need to know though?”

“Yes!’ Harry’s smiling now. “I had this very vivid dream where Louis was grinding up against me and kissing me oh! And he’s also saying stuff, like dirty stuff…” Harry licked his lips. “It was so hot, Li, his voice was so close to me and he sounds so hot-“

Zayn stopped him. “I really didn’t need to know that,” He rolled his eyes. “You  _ really  _ need to get laid though, mate.”

Harry can feel his cheeks burning up at that. Maybe he should, but Harry is a hopeless romantic guy and he wants to wait for the right person, he’s not the sleep around type of guy. But seems like the only person that feels right for him was Louis.

“Also, speaking of which.” Zayn smirked. “You totally made out with some random guy last night. He was fit, to be honest, kinda small, but very dominant, you’d like him.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that. He made out with someone last night? Then he remembers who he met before his shift ends. Oh fuck.

“Do you, do you remember what he’s like? Other than small? What was he wearing?”

Zayn shrugged. “Just jeans and a T-shirt, a white one, he was wearing vans.” Zayn recalled. He wasn’t that madly drunk last night. Harry’s a light drinker so three glasses of whatever he had last night was enough to make him lose his mind.

“Golden brown hair, a little bit of beard.” Zayn continued. “Oh and he’s terrified of me…? For some reason, he got really startled when he saw me.”

Harry shakes his head, could it be?!

“Zayn?”

“Yes?”

“That was Louis Tomlinson.”

Zayn blinked once, twice. “Your Louis?”

“Yes, my Louis!” Harry gasped at the realization. “Oh fuck, it wasn’t a dream! He made out with me last night!”

Zayn tilted his head to the side like a dumb puppy, well, that’s what he is anyway. “You’re out of your mind, H.” Then he turned around to see the poster Harry had up, his eyes widened. “Oh shit.”

“See!” Harry cried, he’s so embarrassing. “Zayn! What do I do?!”

Zayn turned back to him. “What do you mean what do you do?! It’s not like you’re pregnant-“

“Zayn! Louis Tomlinson made out with  _ me! _ ” Harry placed both hands on his chest. “I came in my- he came in his pants because of  _ me! _ ”

“Did I ask you to be gross?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Zayn, please, I- this is so embarrassing.”

“So you’re telling me Louis was in the club last night and you let yourself get drunk?!”

Harry sighed. “Well, you wanted to celebrate and I wanted to leave him alone. I didn’t want to intrude.”

“You could’ve told me he was there though, I wouldn’t have cock block you two if I knew.” Zayn said and okay, that’s true.

Though deep down Harry knows he will never have a chance with someone like Louis, if he told his friend about it, Zayn would still make him come up to Louis- even if it’s only for a picture. But instead Harry left out the part where the love of his life was in the club they work at last night and he embarrassed himself -by coming untouched in his pants from just Louis’ presence in the same room as he was-.

Just the thought made Harry want to cry. 

He ruined his only chance of meeting his idol! 

Harry threw a pillow at Zayn. “You suck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of the fic so far and your expectations for the upcoming chapters :D
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry avoids his twitter since he realized he made out with Louis. In fact, he avoided any social media because he’s not ready to see Louis’ face again. His posters were already judging him for making a fool out of himself in front of Louis Tomlinson.

He doesn’t have work till Wednesday night which he was glad of because he already hate himself just from the thought of what he did in the bathroom with Louis fucking Tomlinson. How embarrassing was that, coming untouched inside his pants just from Louis dry humping him and saying dirty things Harry reads in fan fictions and fantasizes about.

By the time Wednesday came, he tried to keep to himself as if the other workers knew what happened and will judge him for it. Even if they did know, they wouldn’t make fun, especially when they’ve done worse things when they’re off shift and drunk.

But still, Harry prefers not to talk about Saturday night.

The club wasn’t as crowded on a work night as it is on weekends, Harry’s in charge of the VIP section again, he was wiping a table when he saw from the corner of his eye a figure walking closer towards him.

He slowly stood straight, turning around and froze when he saw the figure walking closer to him.

Harry’s starting to think he’s hallucinating.

“Hey there,” He smiled, walking closer to Harry. “Uh, Harry, right?”

Harry stares for a while, just to be sure he’s really Louis Tomlinson, before he slowly nods.

“Right, I uh, came back last Sunday but they told me you weren’t working till today.” Both of Louis’ hands disappeared into his jacket. He looks so cuddly like this, with an oversized jacket, his hair wasn’t pushed back, he had his fringe down and he was growing his beard from the looks of it. But hold up- did he just say he was looking for Harry last Sunday?

Harry didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to say.

“But anyway, I just want to apologize.” Louis said, Harry’s brows knitted together. “I don’t usually pinned the first guy I see and make out with him in a dirty bathroom.” He chuckled, one hand leaving his jacket to scratch the back of his neck. “Your boyfriend must be really pissed- which, I’m very sorry for, If I knew you had a boyfriend-“

“Zayn?” Harry cuts him off then realizes his mistake.he should never cut off Louis Tomlinson while he’s talking. “I’m sorry, uh for cutting you off, but he wasn’t my boyfriend.”

A small smile crept up Louis’ face at that. “So, no boyfriend?”

Harry’s cheeks burned bright red at the question, if a random customer was the one asking him this question he’d lie and say he’s dating a guy named Louis and he’s waiting for Harry at home. But this was his imaginary boyfriend in front of him, asking if he’s seeing someone.

“No boyfriend.” Harry confirmed. “Or girlfriend, or anything…just Zayn, he’s just a good friend.”

Louis nods once. “Well, I’m still sorry for what I did.”

Harry’s grip on his microfiber tightens, he wasn’t sure what to say to that except. “No, I’m sorry, uh, sir, I didn’t- I shouldn’t, I uh…”

Louis lights up, it could be from Harry’s nervousness or the fact that Harry just calls him  _ sir.  _ Harry really hoped it was the latter as well. “Hey, call me Louis.”

Right. Because that’s his name. Harry doesn’t want to say he knows because…because Louis thinks he doesn’t know who Louis Tomlinson is.

“Louis,” Harry said out loud as if he never said that name before. And he had, lots of time before, whether it’s telling Zayn what Louis was up to these days, screaming his name at the concerts Harry went to, when he’s masturbating (oops?), or just when he reads an article out loud.

Louis smiles. “Harry.” Then he extended his hand but Harry felt unworthy of shaking Louis Tomlinson’s hand when his own palm was damped from the microfiber. “Nice to meet you.”

He’s waiting.

So Harry took his hand. “You too,” Harry smiles slowly. “I have to uh, I gotta go back to my job.” Harry told him and Louis seems like he forgot that Harry’s at work.

“Of course you do,” Louis nods. “What time are you off shift though?”

“In two hours,” Harry told him without thinking, like he’s a friend or someone Harry’s extremely close with.

Louis nods then makes his way to sit on the table Harry’s cleaning up. “Then I’ll have a pint, please.” He grinned, looking up at Harry. “And love, an ashtray, if you don’t mind.” Harry cursed internally because this time, no one forgot to put an ashtray on the table but he was holding the ashtray on his other hand, for some fucking reason, how did it end up in his hand anyway?

“Of course,” Harry placed said ashtray on the table. “One pint, coming up.”

When Harry came back with Louis’ pint (Sadly, Mitch wasn’t on his shift and a new guy Harry’s not close with was at the bar tonight, so he had no one to tell that Louis Tomlinson is here) he placed the pint in front of Louis, not forgetting the coaster he prepared.

“Thanks, love.”

Louis needs to stop calling him that or Harry might just pass out any second now.

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

Louis placed a finger on his chin, tapping it slowly as if he was thinking, Harry wanted to laugh because he looked like that one emoji.

“You can come get me before you clock out.” Louis said.

Harry’s smile drops. “I can?” He asked, stupidly- that was not what he wanted to say!

“I was thinking,” Louis shrugged. “It’s going to be late, right? I could give you a lift home, as an apology gift.”

Harry wanted to cry- maybe he is. “I, I- I’m not mad and I live really close from here.”

“I still feel bad,” Louis took a sip of his pint. “And it’s not safe to walk so late at night.”

Harry knows how to defend himself, not only that, but he walks home late or sometimes even later and so far, nothing bad has struck him.

Then Harry glances at the drink. “Are you sure it’s safe to drive if you’re going to be drinking?”

Louis snorted. “It’s one pint, curly.” Oh god, another nickname, one that made Harry self-conscious that he reached up to touch his own curls. Are they a mess?! Are they greasy?! “And don’t worry, I got a driver, he’s just stopping by to get me something then he’ll join me shortly.”

Of course Louis Tomlinson didn’t come here alone. Harry’s an idiot.

“Okay,”

“Okay to drive you home?”

Harry wanted to argue but he heard someone was calling for the waiter. “Okay,” he repeated. “I’m sorry, I have to go back to work.” He never left his manners at home so of course he apologized for excusing himself, then he jogged over to the customers calling for him.

\--

It was weird enough that every time Harry’s at work, he’s sure one of his customers was checking him out and it’s weirder now that said customer was Louis Tomlinson, eyeing him every now and then, he’d look away every time Harry turns to him which Harry finds extremely cute.

Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to get off work faster or for time to slow down because he’s nervous to be with Louis.

A guy came up to sit with Louis an hour ago who Harry assume was his driver, Harry even come back to their table to ask if he wanted anything but he declined, even when he heard Louis told him he can get anything he wants, but Harry’s glad he refused to drink, the only non-alcoholic drink they served was water anyway.

By the time his shift ends, he nervously walks over to Louis’ table. “I uh, I’m clocking out.”

“Alright.” Louis stood up. “Meet me outside?”

Harry nods. Right. He’s going to let Louis Tomlinson take him home.

“I gotta say, Harold, you’re quite brave to let a stranger take you home.” Louis chuckled once Harry’s inside the car, Louis opened the door for him and Harry blushed madly but it was dark out, thank the universe and whatever gods above.

_ You’re no stranger though _ . Harry wanted to say but decided against it, instead he said. “I could defend myself against you, you’re quite small.”

“Excuse you, I’m not that small, you’re just a giraffe.” Louis joked then pointed to his driver in the front seat. “Besides, I could gang up on you with Lenny, you have nothing against the two of us.”

“For a serial killer, or a kidnapper, or whatever you are, you sure do talk a lot.” Harry giggled and Louis smiles fondly at him.

Louis was making it hard for Harry to be nervous with the fact that his idol was taking him home.

“Well, this is me.” Harry told him when Lenny stopped in front of the building Harry pointed a few blocks away. “I told you it wasn’t far.”

Lenny unlocked the door and Harry gave Louis another smile. “Well, thanks for the lift, Louis.” Then he turned to the front seat. “Thank you for driving me, Lenny.”

“No problem at all.” Lenny grinned.

Harry quickly made his way out before he changed his mind and wanted to stay in Louis’ car forever.

“Wait, Harry.” Louis rolled the window down once Harry closed the door behind him. The curly haired boy, slowly turn around and Louis looks so fucking gorgeous under the city lights. “Will you be working tomorrow?”

Harry shakes his head, carefully. Where is this conversation going?

“Give me your cell.”

“What-“

“Just give me your cell, I’ll put my number in.”

Harry quickly fishes out his phone and unlocks it- the picture of Louis as his home screen came into view and Harry quickly locks the phone back. “My battery’s dead,” He lied. “Give me your phone,”

Louis didn’t question Harry instead he hands his phone to Harry and Harry can’t believe he’s holding Louis Tomlinson’s phone, his lock and home screen doesn’t match but Harry let it slide, if it was Zayn’s phone, he’d complained, but Louis Tomlinson can do whatever he wants, he’s the sun after all.

“There,” Harry hands Louis his phone back and Louis chuckled at the name Harry saved his contact as.

It was ‘Harry’ with a smiley and hearts all over the smile emoji attached next to his name. Louis finds it adorable.

“That’s cute,” Louis told the younger boy and his cheeks started to heat up again. “Listen, if I’m not doing anything tomorrow and if you’re not busy, maybe we can maybe grab dinner?”

Grab dinner- what?!

Harry gulped, he needs to think about this- yes, sure, this is all he ever wanted but what the fuck is going on and who the fuck is behind this?! Who paid Louis Tomlinson to fool him around like this…unless?

“Sure,” Harry finally said. “I have class till six.”

Louis grinned. “I’ll call you,” he promised. “Goodnight, Harold.”

Harry didn’t have time to answer because Lenny had already started to drive off the driveway and into the main road, Louis’ already rolling the windows backup and Harry let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

When he enters his flat, he slides down against the door, trying to think of a good deed he’d done to deserve all of this in his life.

“Oh good, you’re home.” Zayn appeared from their small kitchen, yes, they have a kitchen, a very small one but both boys love to cook. They barely ever eat out. “I need you to help me- why are you on the fucking floor? Get up! I haven’t mopped it today!”

Harry rolled his eyes before slowly standing up. “You will never believe who showed up at the club today.”

“Louis Tomlinson?” Zayn joked but then Harry nods and he’s not even laughing- oh fuck, is he serious?! Louis came back?! “Oh god, did he yell at you for grinding on him?!”

Harry hides his face in his palms, he doesn’t want Zayn to see how red he’s turning.

“He apologized! Louis apologized to me and I don’t understand why!” Harry wanted to cry, so he did, he'd been waiting to cry all night and Zayn quickly rushed to his side and pulled him in for a hug.

He led the boy to the small loveseat and cuddled Harry closer. “What happened?! Did he hurt you?!”

As if, Louis Tomlinson was the nicest person he knew besides his mother. So, Harry shakes his head to answer the question. “Worse.”

“That’s it, he’s dead-“

“He asked me on a date.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “…Are you sure it’s a date?”

“Well, he asked me earlier when he dropped me off if I wanted to grab dinner tomorrow-“

“Hold up!” Zayn gasped, pulling the sniffing boy off of him. “He dropped you off?! He asked- oh my god! Harry! He asked you on a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me what you think of the fic so far and what you think is going to happen ;) x


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was in class when he received a text from an unknown number, not that he was paying attention anyway because he was imagining different scenarios that could happen on his ‘date’ with Louis tonight. He imagined Louis getting all romantic and prince charming on him, he imagined telling Louis that he’s a huge fan, he imagined kissing Louis again- sober this time, one that isn’t blurry.

So he pulled out his phone from his pocket when he heard it vibrated, smiling stupidly when he saw the text.

_“Please don’t tell me you put in a random number because you think I’m a creep. This is Harry, right?”_

Harry knows immediately who texted him because it’s not like he goes around giving people his number and his heart beats fast at the realization that he has Louis Tomlinson’s phone number!

Feeling playful, Harry decided to reply with. _“Harry who?”_

_“Harry the curly haired cutie.”_

Harry’s cheeks turn red then, he looks up to his professor to make sure he’s still busy with the class to care that Harry was on his phone. But really, most times they don’t care.

_“Said no one ever.”_

_“Oh, so I’m no one now? :/” then he sent another before Harry could reply._

_“Anyway, still up for dinner tonight? Please say yes…I promise you I’m not as creepy as I was the night we met.”_

Right, like Harry would ever turn down an invitation to have dinner with Louis Tomlinson.

Again, Louis sent another text before Harry could even think of a reply _. “Unless you don’t want to, that’s fine too. I hope we can still be friends.”_

_“I’m still up (:”_

Harry feels like he’s not trying hard enough, like, here he is; given the opportunity to text and have dinner with the actual sun himself but Harry’s all awkward and nervous and never knows what to say, all he knows is he wants to spend more time with Louis.

_“Great! I’ll pick you up at seven? xx”_

That text made Harry frown. His small flat wasn’t worthy enough for Louis Tomlinson, especially if Louis sees the framed pictures of himself Harry had put down next to the telly where Zayn put down his family pictures. It’s not that Harry doesn’t love his or Zayn’s family, he does, but they already have three pictures of his family up, who were they to have more pictures than Louis in Harry’s flat?!

 _“I’ll be outside my building at seven.”_ Harry replied quickly before locking his phone and trying to pay attention to whatever the professor was rambling about.

\--

Zayn clicked his tongue when he saw what Harry’s wearing; tight skinny jeans, a blue flannel and bandana. It’s not that Harry doesn’t look good, it’s just that he’s going on a date with Louis Tomlinson!

“You’re not even trying,” Zayn shakes his head. “Lose the bandana, I don’t want Louis to have kinky thoughts about it on your first date.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, fixing his bandana instead of taking it out. “Since when are bandanas kinky?”

“He’ll think of all the different times he can blindfold you with it.”

The curly haired boy shrugged, innocently, like it was no big deal (It truly wasn’t a big deal, Zayn is just being a father or a brother or a best friend or all three at the same time) “I’m not against that.”

Zayn just rolled his eyes, letting himself inside the room to get closer to Harry since he was standing by the door before. “Harry, I know Louis is literally your everything but please be careful. He’s a famous celebrity, this could just be a one-time thing for him. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He knows Zayn was so caring and protective over him, he always has been. But Harry also happens to trust Louis with his all; not only that, but he’s trying not to let all this get into his head. Zayn was right, this could be a one-time thing. Harry wouldn’t mind if it was that though, he knows he’s not worthy of Louis. He’s lucky Louis still wants to have dinner with him.

“I’ll be okay,” Harry said instead. Because he’s sure he will be.

\--

To his surprise, when he was standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, scrolling through twitter while waiting for Louis (He smirked at all his mutual talking about Louis when Harry’s going on a date with Louis himself), the famous singer pulled over and Harry knows it was his car because he was in it last night also because a car that nice doesn’t usually pull over in front of his building. 

The front window rolled down, Louis was driving- holy shit, Louis was driving, it’s just going to be the two of them. “Oi! Curly, don’t just stand there, it's cold out.”

Harry quickly opens the door to the passenger seat, climbing inside the car and once he’s inside, the door behind him closed and he was breathless because once again, Louis Tomlinson was so close to him and he looks so fucking gorgeous; he had his hair slicked back like when he’s performing on stage, the jacket around his upper body wrapped around him perfectly, making him look smaller than he is and his jeans were baggier than Harry’s.

“Hey there,” Louis greeted first. “You look beautiful.”

This is all a dream, Harry wanted to tell himself but this wasn’t. Louis Tomlinson called him beautiful! He wished his twitter mutuals were here to see this, though that’d be fucking weird if they were here- ruining Harry’s dream date. 

“You look great,” Harry said, a little breathless and Louis just smiled at him.

He hopes they’re not going to any fancy place because they’re both underdressed for a fancy restaurant where all the celebrities usually go to. 

That's when he realized he had no idea where they were going.

“Lou, uh, where are we going?” Harry really needs to stop being so nervous all the time around his all-time crush, Louis might see it as a sign of Harry being uncomfortable, which he was not! At all! 

Louis hummed as he started driving away from the building and joining the traffic ahead of him, it wasn’t that bad tonight, thank goodness.

But then Louis’ eyes widen, glancing at Harry. “Shit, I forgot to tell you, I feel like having some sushi since I haven’t had any in almost two months now. I hope you like sushi, but if you don’t-“

“I like sushi,” Harry stopped him because as cute as it was to see Louis rambling, Harry feels _wrong_ about making Louis Tomlinson, the actual sun, nervous.

Louis sighed in relief, smiling a bit then he turned the radio volume up, singing softly to the song playing in the background.

He knows he just saw Louis in concert a few days back but hearing him sing like this was somehow ten times better than hearing his voice in concerts (Not that Harry hates it, he loves it so much he cried- he thought he might cry right now)

“You have a really nice voice,” Harry blurted out without thinking, but he doesn’t regret saying it. At least he wasn’t stuttering.

“You think so?” Louis was grinning now, clearly happy with Harry’s statement as if his voice was never complimented on before even though Harry spent hours and hours watching Louis on interviews where everyone was complimenting his beautiful delicate voice.

So Harry nods but he wasn’t sure what to say, he’s always not sure what to say to Louis fucking Tomlinson who was driving him to a sushi restaurant right now.

“Do you like to sing yourself, Harold?” Louis suddenly asked. “Because I remember how beautiful your moans- shit, sorry.”

If Harry were to die right now, he’d die happily.

Louis Tomlinson remembers the sound of his moans!

“I mean, what’s your hobby and such?” Louis coughed awkwardly, Harry finds it adorable. Here he thought he was the only one in the car who doesn’t know how to act.

There’s still a question Harry needed to answer- “Well, I like to sing, yeah, but it’s just between me and the shower walls.” He giggled, Louis grinned at the sound of his giggles. “I draw sometimes too.” _I draw you sometimes too_ was what Harry wanted to say, but that’ll be fucking weird, Louis will sure kick him out of his car. “But I got uni and work, barely got time to just sit down and sketch now.” _I also have to run a fan account, a Louis Tomlinson fan account, by the way, can you follow me back?_ Harry pushed his thoughts to the side.

“Right, you’re studying.” Louis glanced at him, his blue eyes twinkled from the city lights. “What are you studying, if you don’t mind me asking?”

It’s so fucking cute that Louis thinks Harry minds anything he asked. Harry wouldn’t mind if Louis snogged him right here, in the middle of traffic.

“Science.” Harry mumbled as if it wasn’t a big deal. Well, to Harry it wasn’t. But it was definitely for Louis because he glanced at Harry again with wide eyes this time.

He looked so surprised. “Harry, that’s amazing.”

All the younger boy could do was blush at the compliment, turning to face the window because he might just squeal loudly if Louis compliments him one more time and say his name. His name somehow sounds so much better when Mr. Louis Tomlinson says it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it seemed like Louis had already called earlier because he had a reservation. Harry wanted to cry because the booth was big enough for four people but Louis had to sit next to him, not that he doesn’t want it, but from this angle, Louis can probably tell his legs were shaking.

The waiter hands both boys the menu and Harry says his thank you, making the young boy smile.

“Just call me when you’re ready to order.” He said, winking at Louis making Harry frowned even though Louis wasn’t his anything, but he should know that they’re on a fucking date. Why else would Louis sit next to Harry?!

Louis turns to face Harry just in time to catch him frowning. “You alright there, lad?” Louis teased, making Harry zoned out of his thoughts.

“Yea- yeah, he was being impolite is all.”

“The waiter?” Louis raised an eyebrow but he was so fucking aware that Harry’s being jealous because a smirk starts to grow on his face.

But Harry doesn’t want to seem so pathetic, so he cracked a joke. “Could’ve waited till his shift ends like I did.”

Harry had officially reached his milestone when Louis started laughing, a few people even turned to their table. “You’re something else, Harold.” Then he opens his menu so Harry did as well.

The first thing in Harry’s mind was _how the fuck am I supposed to pay rent if I order something?!_ Because look at those fucking prices! But maybe Zayn will help him with that because at least he went on a date with Louis –to an overpriced sushi restaurant- where Harry’s sure he can make better ones at home.

“See anything that you like?” Louis asked once he closed the menu, Harry hasn’t even started browsing on the menu. “I hope this place’s great though, I really miss the ones I tried in Japan.”

Harry sure hopes so when the prices are this high. But instead he asked. “You’ve been to Japan?” Then he cursed himself internally because he _knows_ Louis was in Japan a few months back for his tour.

“Yeah, definitely my top five favourite countries.”

“What’s the other four?” Harry asked because he likes talking to Louis, but then he remembers he hasn’t gone through the fucking menu yet.

The question, however, made Louis forget to call the flirty waiter. “Well, there’s Brazil, France, of course…Singapore’s pretty great as well and England, no doubt.”

“Must be fun, touring the world and all.”

“Well, it’s part of my job, so yeah, it’s fun, getting paid to do that and all.” He turned to call the waiter then turned back to Harry, probably to ask what he wanted to order but instead he said. “I haven’t told you what I do for a living, have I?”

 _I already know_. Harry held back the need to say that, instead he just shakes his head. He’s not really lying, Louis hasn’t told him what he does. And Louis looks so happy, telling someone what he does for a living, probably because everyone he came across already knows; including Harry, but he’ll act like he doesn’t know.

“I sing,” He said, proudly. “Like on stages.”

Harry can’t help but laugh. “Where else would you be singing if not on stages, Louis?”

Louis opened his mouth to answer but here comes the flirty waiter, ready to take their orders and that’s when Harry remembered he hadn't ordered so he panicked and said. “Uh, I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Thankfully Louis doesn’t question it and orders for the younger boy.

The meal was fantastic and not only because the food is great but because Louis was a very chatty lad, he kept the conversation going; he told Harry about the places he visit (as if Harry doesn’t already know) and not only that but he also asked Harry about himself, questions like how long he’s been studying-four and a half year, he’s studying for his master degree now. How old he is- 22, Which part of England is he from- Manchester, What does he usually do on his free time-studying, sketching, hanging out with mates and of course he left out the part where he spends most free time on his phone, talking to other Louis' fans.

Also he hopes Louis doesn’t find their three years age gap weird, even though it wasn’t that big and they’re both adults.

Not only that, to top it all off Louis would pick a sushi with his chopsticks and feed it to Harry, the curly haired boy couldn’t control his burning cheeks. Who knew Louis was such a fucking sap?! Not only was he a sap but he’s also on a date with a waiter he met when he was drunk. Holy shit.

“Not sure if you ever listen to my stuff,” Louis said once their plates were empty, he took a sip of his iced matcha before continuing. “Cause you seem like the type to listen to classics and/or indie rock, those types of music.”

Louis doesn’t need to know Harry listens to his voice every night before falling asleep. “But, I feel like you have good judgments in music.”

“There’s no bad music, Louis, everyone has different taste in them.” Harry told him, making Louis chuckle because so far, he learned that Harry is a very positive person.

“Well, anyway I was wondering if you want to listen to this new tune, I recorded when I was on the road, not sure if it’s good enough. Do you want to?”

Oh fuck, oh god, Harry’s hand that was resting on his side pinched his own thigh to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, he’s been pinching all fucking night, mind you, and fuck- oh fuck, Louis Tomlinson wants Harry to listen to a song he hasn’t released.

What was he supposed to say?!

“My team thinks it’s a banger, but I’m not fucking sure meself.”

“And you’ll be sure if I listen to it?” Harry questioned.

Louis grinned, scooting a little closer to Harry. “Like I said, I think you have good judgements.”

“Okay,” Harry nods, if he was an asshole he’d tweet about this right now, people probably won’t believe him about it but they’re still going to question if Harry tweeted the lyrics (maybe he should, it’s not like Louis would notice his account) but that’s later problem, right now, he’s watching Louis pulled out his phone from his front pocket and something from his back pocket which Harry saw was air pods in their case.

Harry’s not against trendy things, but his textbooks costs as much as those ear pieces. But his mind was going, oh _god you’re going to use Louis Tomlinson’s air pods, after this you have to bow to your Louis posters and thank it._

Louis, being the cute shit he is, put on the air pod for Harry, making him bite his lip with how close they are from each other, then he unlocks his phone and scrolls to something Harry couldn’t quite make out from his point of view. Come to think of it now, he wonders what Louis’ home screen is like, did he sort out the apps with the ones he used the most or does he not give a fuck, or does he-

Harry stopped thinking when music started blasting through his ear soon followed by the voice he fell in love with back when he was only a teenager.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, never mind tweeting a lyric because his mind was going everywhere right now.

The minute Harry heard the chorus, he started crying- like full on sobbing because everything was so fucking overwhelming!

He’s at a fancy restaurant with Louis Tomlinson and said celebrity was making him listen to an unreleased song on his air pods and the song was fucking beautiful. His voice was beautiful.

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing it softly when Harry tried covering his face with his palms but he can’t stop crying, he really can't believe that Louis finally decided to turn the song off.

“Hey, you alright?” Louis asked, softly. He was probably confused as fuck because the song wasn’t even a sad song to begin with. “I’m sorry, I-“

“No,” Harry quickly wiped his tears, but more tears just kept coming. “The song’s beautiful, your voice is amazing. Can you please put it back on? Please?”

Louis raised an eyebrow but he slowly reached for his phone on the table and pressed play on the paused song.

 _Don’t cry, don’t fucking cry. Stop embarrassing yourself._ Harry took deep breaths as the song went on and once it was finished, he pulled out the air pods, handing them back to Louis.

“You okay?” Louis asked again, what Harry thinks of the song can wait, this boy just started sobbing in the middle of the song!

Harry quickly nods. “I’m alright, it was just a really good song, uh, yeah, please release it.” Then he adds. “I’m sorry for uh- that was stupid.”

Louis smiled fondly and suddenly pulled Harry into his arms, the younger boy didn’t know to act because Louis was hugging him now, trying to comfort him after he just made Harry listen to an unreleased song.

“That was not stupid at all, love.” Louis promised. “I’m glad you like it.”

Harry slowly looked up, Louis was smiling proudly and he was still hugging Harry close, he decided it wasn’t such a big deal if he snaked his arms around Louis’ waist, resting them around there which Louis doesn’t seem to mind at all.

They were so comfortable with each other, only Harry noticed when the flirty waiter glared their way but all Harry could think of was _mine mine mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's messy!!! its 2 AM but i can't sleep if i don't post this so i'm doing this from my phone:((
> 
> what do you think will happen next? x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of apologizing on this chapter honestly I don't know why

What’s more embarrassing than Harry crying duringr their perfect date was when they left the restaurant and out came the paps and fans outside of the restaurant, calling Louis’ name and asking who the boy he’s with is. Harry’s head spins when camera starts flashing his way and Louis quickly took his hand and led him to where the valet parker was leading them to, pushing everyone that’s mobbing them and once Louis was driving away, Harry was shaking and sweating next to him, hiding his face in the palm of his hands.

Like properly shaking that even Louis noticed. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Louis glanced at the boy next to him.

Harry should’ve known this will mess with his head, he should’ve known this will happen if he goes out with Louis and the star was brave enough not to have a bodyguard with them.

The younger boy shakes his head, trying to smile. “No, no, it’s not your fault.” Harry tried. “I was just surprised, I’m so sorry.”

Thankfully, the traffic light turned red and Louis had the time to take both of Harry’s hands away from his face. “Harry, you didn’t ruin anything, hey, look at me.”

Harry slowly looks up, locking eyes with the man he’s so in love with. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Louis said, sincerely. “I should’ve known but I thought no one’s going to find out.”

There truly was no man better for Harry than Louis. He’s sure of this. And Louis barely said anything, he was just apologizing for something he cannot handle.

When the light turned green, Louis had to look back to the road in front of them but he kept one hand on top of Harry’s, just to comfort him as much as he could.

Unfortunately, as much as Harry hates it, the night ended and Louis was dropping him off. Harry thought Louis asked him on a date so he could have sex with Harry that same ngiht but he probably changed his mind after realizing how weird Harry is, crying over an up beat happy song and all that shaking because people were crowding them, so he decided to take Harry home.

Harry realized, this might be the last time he’s going to be with Louis this close.

But then- “Hey, I had a really nice time.” Louis said once they were parked in front of the building and Harry’s already taking off his seatbelt. “If you want, maybe we can do this again sometimes? With less paps, I hope.” Then he adds. “But I behaved tonight, didn’t I? I didn't grind on you aggressively at least.”

He’s so cute.

“I had a really nice time as well, Lou.” Harry smiled, his dimples coming into view that Louis can’t help but poked, he muttered an apology but Harry didn’t even mind. “I’d love to do this again, of course.” Who was Harry to turn down a second date with Louis Tomlinson?! “For the record though, you know I never minded what happened in the bathroom, right?”

Louis can’t help but smirked at that. “Well, aren’t you a naughty one?”

Harry holds back the need to whine at that, clearing his throat to cover it up.

“So, I can text you, yeah?” Louis asked.

_ You can text me any fucking time you want, when I’m asleep, when I’m in class, when I’m crying, I don’t care, text me and I’ll reply right away.  _ Harry’s mind told him but he just nodded and said. “Of course, I’d love that.”

“Until next time then, Harold.” Louis leaned in, giving Harry a kiss on his cheek making Harry freeze, Louis noticed how tense he was when he pulled away. “What’s wrong, babe?” 

It’s just a kiss on the cheek. It shouldn’t be a big deal. Harry can control himself.

“Nothing,” Harry cleared his throat again, confirming. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Louis doesn’t ask further questions, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s, taking the fan by surprise but of course, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him closer but Louis had to pull away for a second to breathe, Harry, being the whiny baby that he is, started whining when Louis’ lips were off of his. The star quickly pressed his lips back, satisfying Harry.

When they both pulled away, Harry’s lips were as red as his cheeks and so were Louis’

“Text me when you’re home,” Harry said as he opened the door behind him. “Just to let me know you’re home safely.”

“And because you’ll miss me,” Louis adds, grinning like an idiot.

Harry’s so in love.

Zayn had to point it out when he walked in their shared flat and started cooing at Harry, begging Harry to tell him how the night went.

Of course, Harry told him everything. Even the part where he stupidly cried. Harry can’t get that out of his head and every time he thinks of it, he just wants to crawl into a hole and stay there.

“So, when’s the second date?” Zayn asked when Harry was a little bit calmer over what just happened that night, he sat down to cups of hot tea on their coffee table.

Harry shrugged, fishing his phone out of his jeans and his brows furrowed when he saw the notifications on his twitter account. “He said he’ll text me though,”

When he clicked on the app, he saw the million messages his friends sent him asking if he had seen the picture of Louis with an  _ unknown  _ man. For a second, Harry thought Louis was out with some other guy until he saw the pictures they sent him and it was himself.

Harry’s not the type of guy who puts his selfies on his fan account because let’s face it, he’s mad jealous of how beautiful his mutuals are. He posted once, a while back, like at least seven months old and he doubts any of them remembers what he looks like.

And he was right, because they weren’t aware that it was him.

Harry can’t believe the news spreads this fast.

“So, how did he react when he found out you were a fan?” Zayn asked, tearing his eyes from his phone screen.

The boy frowned, shaking his head. “I didn’t tell him.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped. “Why the fuck?!”

“It’s just- he seems really happy talking about his career, the places he’s been, his music and all of that because he thought I didn’t know.”

“What are you going to tell him when you take him here and he sees your posters that you kiss religiously?”

Harry blushed. “I don’t kiss them.”

“Wank to them, same thing.”

“I will tell him, but I’d like to see where this is going before he dumped me because I’m just another fan.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, taking his tea from the table, he took a long sip before setting it down again. Harry almost forgot about the tea Zayn made for him. “Harry, you’re not just another fan if he kisses you, I don’t think he cares if you’re a fan or not but you have to tell him now before he thinks you’re some kind of weird stalker.”

Okay, Zayn has a point. But that doesn’t mean Harry wasn’t scared to admit the truth. He wasn’t just a normal fan, the thing is, he was madly in love with Louis, he spends some time sending direct messages to Louis even though Louis doesn’t notice him and/or follows him.

He’s scared Louis will think he’s obsessed. Which he is, yes, but Louis might find that very creepy instead of endearing.

After he finished his tea, he excused himself to Zayn, he needed to change out of his clothes where the fans have tried pulling on it to get his attention, and the reminder of what happened earlier in front of the restaurant made him shudder. That was fucking scary.

Once he changed out of his clothes, he looked back on his phone to see more pictures of himself with Louis but before he proceeded, Louis messaged him, making him smile.

_ “I’m homeeee (: I had a nice night. x”” _

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, looking up to his Louis’ poster, biting his lip while the poster stared right back at him. That same man just texted him!

_ “I’m still sorry for what happened tonight though I hope you’re okay love x”  _ Louis sent again and Harry wanted to cry because Louis Tomlinson is perfect, he should not apologize for anything at all.

Then he sends another.  _ “But don’t you worry your pretty little head I’m already planning our second date x” _

Louis needs to stop calling it a ‘date’ even though it’s what it was, but Harry still can’t comprehend that he went on a date with his idol. The love of his life.

He stares at the three text messages, not sure what to say to him, he doesn’t want his answer to be a conversation ender, he wants to talk to Louis at all times.

_ “I had a nice night too ((: looove your song x also can’t wait!!” _

Louis’ reply was instant.  _ “well it’s not out yet babe ): but in the meantime you should give my other songs a listen…” _

Then he sent a link, a Spotify account, his. Harry wanted to roll his eyes because Louis doesn’t know Harry already listened to everything in here all the fucking time. As if his songs aren't already most played on his accounts. But as usual, he fell asleep with Louis’ voice anyway.

\--

The second date wasn’t even a week after the first one, Harry was only given an hour to get ready because Louis texted him.  _ “Remember Lenny? He’s picking you up in an hour. That ok? xx” _

And of course Harry wasn’t going to say no so he said yes and hurriedly took a shower because he just finished his classes and he doesn’t have a shift at the club tonight, Louis probably knows that since he’s been asking for Harry's schedule every day now.

Lenny’s really sweet to him so Harry doesn’t feel uncomfortable being in an expensive car with a driver that’s taking him to a surprise. (Lenny won’t tell him either)

But they arrived at a building and parked in the basement. Lenny had to escort him up and Harry’s legs were shaking because he knew where they’re going, obviously this is where Louis lives or at least where he was staying and the fact that Louis trusts him enough to invite him to his hive. 

And he was right because as soon as the lift door opened, revealing a door, Lenny opened it with his own key, sparing knocking on it and Harry came face to face with a spacious room surrounded by windows and expensive furnishing all around.

Harry shed a tear, telling himself to calm down over the fact that he’s inside Louis’ house, hoping Lenny -who dropped keys on a small table and walked further into the house- didn’t notice Harry’s tears.

“Louis?” Lenny called. “We’re here!”

Harry hears footsteps coming from the second floor then down the stairs, he blinked repeatedly as he watches Louis putting a shirt on while descending a spiral staircase.

“Hey there,” Louis said to Harry, obviously, because he was smiling and staring at him then turned to Lenny. “Thank you, Lenny. Sorry again to call you on your day off.” 

Lenny chuckled. “Just cause it’s yours, doesn’t mean it’s mine, boss. I should get going though if that’s all you need.”

“Yeah, thank you!” Louis said again as Lenny passed Harry, giving his shoulders a few pats as he walked out of the door, Harry didn’t forget to say his thank you. He’s very well mannered, excuse you. 

Once he’s gone and they were alone- Harry doesn’t even have time to process the fact that he was alone with Louis- the older of the two didn’t hesitate to pull Harry into a hug, Harry doesn’t mind it, he relaxes into his touch. “I know this isn’t an ideal second date but this way I can promise you no one will bother us.”

“Actually, I- I like this better.” Harry admitted while Louis took his hand and led him to a sofa in the middle of the room, taking Harry to sit down next to him.

Louis chuckled. “I sure hope so. I even cook for you.”

Harry’s eyes widened a little. He knows there’s more to Louis than what Harry reads online but being able to cook was out of the list because he heard, in a lot of interviews that Louis hates cooking, that he’s shit at it, but here he is now in the real world saying he cooked. Not only that, but he cooked specially for Harry!

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Harry blurted out, then shook his head. “I mean, no offense- you just don’t seem like the type who cooks.” 

Louis chuckled. “None taken, Harold. I actually don’t cook. But I’m trying so if you don’t like it, can you let me down easy?”

“Don’t worry, I bet it’s amazing.”

Before Louis can say anything to that, they heard the oven’s timer going off, signaling the food was ready. Harry wonders where the kitchen is at in this god awful huge penthouse.

“I hope you’re hungry.” He said, standing up, once again taking Harry with him to the kitchen.

The food turns out spectacular and Harry’s relieved because he was starving and he’s dining with Louis, he doesn’t want to look ungrateful if it turns out shit but as it turns out, the dish was amazing for someone with very little cooking skills so bless Louis for that.

They ate while Louis put on a movie. It was a spiderman though Harry’s not sure which one. He wasn’t really into superheroes movies and it’s a good thing Louis spends more time talking to him than watching the movie.

Louis asked him a lot of questions like how long he’s been residing in London, which part of England is he from, what he thinks of Louis’ music since Louis been texting him about them since their first date. He asked why Harry chose to study environmental science, asked how long he has worked at the club, he was asking random little questions and it makes Harry’s heart flutter because he actually cares!

After food and a bowl of strawberries later, the two of them were just lounging on the huge sofa, somewhere in the middle of the second movie (It was a spiderman movie again) Louis pulled Harry into his arms and Louis was lazily brushing Harry’s curls with his fingers.

Harry prays Louis can’t hear how fast his heart was beating right now though there’s a chance all of London can hear his heart at this point. 

For a while Harry thought Louis really likes this movie because he stopped talking to Harry and apart from his fingers in Harry’s hair, he thought Louis was deep into the movie while Harry wasn’t even paying attention because he was trying to calm down in Louis’ arms, that was until Louis shifted that Harry moved from his comfortable position, his head rises from Louis’ chest to face him.

He thought Louis must’ve gotten uncomfortable but as it turns out, he was trying to reach for the remote that he’s been sitting on but while he’s doing so, he reached to pull Harry closer again, this time Harry’s chin ended up resting on his shoulder which makes him have to look up to see Louis- to see Louis this close to him.

“Sorry, love.” He apologized, pointing the newly found remote to the telly and turned the volume down a little. “Don’t think I can concentrate on the movie any longer with you here.”

Harry feels his cheeks burning, he wants to lean in to give Louis a kiss but he was scared to- scared it might freak Louis a little.

But thankfully, Louis took the lead, leaning down to press their forehead against each other, he could smell Louis’ breath this close, it smelled like the strawberries they previously shared. 

Louis pressed his lips then and Harry quickly chased the taste of Louis’ lips while as Louis took both of his arms, placing them around himself and Harry let him, even pushed himself closer now that his arms are around Louis.

Harry pulled away with a gasp then kissed him again, taking Louis’ bottom lip between his now, sucking on it a little.

“Greedy,” Louis murmured once his lip was free then reconnected their lips, this time, slipping his tongue between Harry’s lips, the younger of the two whimpered silently but Louis heard him.

Harry’s not sure for how long they were lip locking in the middle of Louis’ living room with Spiderman playing in the background, how it turns from sloppy kisses to a heated makeout session with one of Louis’ hands palming Harry’s crotch, his cock growing hard at the touch but Harry was the one who ruined the moment when he paused to breathe but also the realization of Louis Tomlinson is the person kissing him now sets in.

“Oh my god,” Harry gasped, burying his face on Louis’ chest which is a bad thing because now he’s able to scent Louis’ cologne clearly. “Oh god,”

“Har-”

“Oh my god,” Harry pulled Louis closer, hugging him so tight, maybe even a little too tight, like he’ll die if he let go.

But Louis let him, especially when he feels Harry shaking in his arms, sniffing loudly and that’s when he realized that the boy in his arms was crying. 

Oh shit. He’s crying at Louis Tomlinson’s house, in his arms after they made out. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

“Hey, it’s okay.” He heard Louis say like he’s talking to a twelve year old little girl. The truth was, he was crying for the same reason as Louis’ twelve years old fans are when they hug Louis; because Louis Tomlinson was this close to him. “S’alright, love. I’m sorry.”

Harry looked up at that, eyes swollen and cheeks wet. “No, no,  _ I’m _ sorry.”

“No, I shouldn’t have, touch you like that.” Louis said cause in his head, the only reasonable explanation to Harry’s tears are his hand groping and touching Harry.

“No, no, I don’t mind- it’s just…”  _ I fantasize about this day countless times before and it’s still surreal that it’s happening right now.  _ He could say that now and admit to Louis that he’s a fan of him, there was nothing wrong with being a Louis Tomlinson fan; maybe Louis will like him even more but what came out of his mouth, was something else that Harry was surprised at himself as soon as it slipped out.

“It’s just that I’m a virgin.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think so far!
> 
> the next chapter might take a bit longer because I'm going through three different story lines I want to do so it's very badly under construction.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was quiet with the new information and Harry wasn’t sure what to say after that so he kept quiet, still whimpering and crying a little, he begged himself internally to stop crying before Louis freaked out even more.

“Harry,” Louis cleared his throat. “I wasn’t trying- I’m sorry if I came on too strong but I didn’t mean to-.”

“No, I’m sorry, I, I,” Harry stopped mid sentence because he wasn’t sure of what to say after he dropped that. Thinking back now maybe it would’ve been easier if he just said  _ I’m a huge fan of you, i love you so much so I just can’t believe this is happening right now.  _ Well, no, that would’ve been bad too.

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand.” Louis reassured him. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, okay, love?”

But that’s the thing! Harry wants it! He doesn’t even care if he loses his virginity on this sofa or by the window or anything as long as it was with Louis! He wasn’t even crying because he’s a virgin! He was crying because his sun was sitting across from him, calling him love and kissing him. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized -again- he feels like he’s making Louis uncomfortable in his own house. 

Louis wiped his tears then, smiling sweetly. “You don’t have to apologize, Harry.” he leaned in, pressing his lips on Harry’s forehead. “I like you a lot, you know.”

_ Oh god.  _ Harry took a deep breath. He can’t let himself cry over that, no. He can wait till he gets home. “I lov-like,I like you a lot too.” Harry admitted.

“Yeah?” Louis’ grinning now, pulling Harry by the waist so that he’d close the space between them. “So does that mean I’m getting a third date?”

A  _ date.  _ This was what it is. Two adults getting together on a date. This is not a meet and greet situation, this is not a dream and this was actually happening. He’s been on two dates with Louis Tomlinson and right now Louis Tomlinson is asking him if there's a third date!

Just when Harry’s about to open his mouth to answer, Louis’ phone rang. 

Louis sighed, clearly annoyed but reached for his phone anyway.

“What?” He answered after reading the caller ID. “I’m at home. Why? Oh...oh right, shit….actually I’m with someone.” he glances down at Harry who’s staring at him, cluelessly. “Yeah, right, yeah I’ll ask him. Okay. at the usual? Okay, I’ll see you.”

Then he hung up with a sigh.

“Everything’s okay?” Harry asked, pulling away a little so they can face each other better. Louis looked upset for some reason. 

“Actually, uh, that was my mate. Like someone very close to me.” Louis told him. “I forgot a couple of my close mates are coming from donny to see me tonight.” 

Oh.

Well, it was about time the date ended.

“I see. I should get going then, I guess.”

“No, I was thinking, if you want to come with, you can, you know.” Louis offered. “It’s pretty late and we’re just going to a club, I’m pretty sure we won’t get papped as badly as last time.”

Harry blinked- his idol, his sunshine, his everything asked him to come and meet his mates. 

How can he say no to that?!

Tomorrow’s a Saturday and Harry doesn’t have a shift at the club till late at night tomorrow. He doesn’t mind a drink or two and to spend more time with Louis.

“I’d love to,” Harry said, excitedly.

There’s a big chance they’ll get papped, Harry knows that, especially with Louis deciding to drive and to not call a bodyguard but Louis knows this lifestyle more than Harry ever will and he trusts Louis, especially if they’ll be lounging in a fancy club within the VIP section.

Which is exactly what happened, they were seated in one of the best clubs in London, a table reserved for Louis and his mates.

There were three of them, they were all welcoming when Louis introduced Harry to them. Harry knows their faces from pictures online of Louis back in the day or just when Louis updated being with them. 

Though Harry felt bad that Louis’ attention was mostly on Harry, he’s so glad he gets to sit here with Louis’ arms around him while the older man talks about how the tour was with his mates.

Harry likes hearing his tour stories, as a fan, he always wanted to know the experience of touring and getting to listen to it from Louis himself, in detail, felt like a privilege.

“So, how’d you two meet?” One of Louis’ friends asked, breaking the kiss Louis and Harry were sharing in front of them. They’re probably sick of it but Harry doesn’t care at this point, he wants to be with Louis!

Louis answered for the both of them. “He works at a club, I was there a few nights ago.”

“Ah, I thought it’d be more exciting like on tour or something.” One of his friends snorted. Oli, Harry thinks his name is.

“Oh, Harry’s plenty exciting. He’s a scientist.” Louis leaned in again, giving little kisses all over his cheeks and that made Harry giggle, of course.

But Also Harry didn’t miss when one of them -Calvin- rolled his eyes at them. Okay. Harry gets it. It’s annoying when you meet up with a friend and that friend decided to bring a date along only to ignore their friends to be with said date.

In Harry’s defense though, he’s always the annoyed friend and never the annoying friend nor the annoying friend’s date, so let him have his moment. “Not a scientist yet, actually.” Harry laughs nervously, slowly standing up. “Excuse me, I gotta go use the loo.” Harry announced before leaving the group.

Obviously not only because he needs to use the restroom but also because he wants to give Louis and his friends some space.

Also he needs to check on Zayn and it wasn’t surprising when he checked his phone to see that Zayn had left him a text. 

_ “I’m gonna be home late. Don’t wait up.” _

Harry typed in a reply after he finished using the loo and washed his hands clean.  _ “You’ll probably be home first. ;) don’t wait up!” _

The reply from Zayn came instantly.  _ “Good date then? Did you tell him?”  _

Harry sighed, locking his phone and decided Zayn won’t die without a reply. Harry knows he should tell Louis, but what if it scares him away when they’re in a good place right now? When there’s a chance this relationship is going somewhere. 

When Harry returned to the table, the boys and Louis were laughing at whatever they were talking about but as if on cue, Louis’ attention was back on Harry once he was in sight again.

“There you are!” Louis stood up, taking Harry’s hand away from the lads and took him to the dance floor. 

Harry wasn’t in the bathroom for too long but Louis’ definitely more buzzed than he was five minutes ago. 

“Uh, I’m not really a dancer.’ Harry said over the loud music though Louis doesn’t mind it, spinning Harry around and- oh. 

Harry gasped when he felt Louis’ semi hard cock against his bum. His loud gasp wasn’t what he was worried about due to the loud music but it was the fact that he doesn’t know what to do in this situation!

“Lou,” Harry tried but Louis pressed himself closer, head resting on Harry’s shoulder blades, grinding messily against Harry. 

Okay. this shouldn’t be hard. Harry’s a smart boy, he can do anything on the job and it shouldn’t be hard to be grinding against someone in the middle of a crowded dance floor. 

Louis leaned closer, kissing the back of his neck and that’s when Harry pushed his bum back, moving his hips very carefully as he tried to get used to Louis’ rhythm. 

This was easy, he’s gotten Louis off once before, he can do it again-

“Slow down, babe, slow down.” Louis squeezed his hips, stopping himself and Harry. “Just wanna dance with you right now.” 

Right. Of course. Harry cursed at himself internally for thinking this is Louis’ idea of getting off.

To his luck though, the song ended and as much as he wanted to dance with Louis again, his off dance moves probably bothered Louis that he decided to take Harry back to the group, downing a few more drinks and even trying to talk to the lads.

\---

When he woke up the next morning with his head slightly pounding, in an unfamiliar surrounding and the boy in bed with him. Harry smiled to himself, staring at the sleeping boy.

They got home pretty late last night and of course Louis offered if Harry wanted to stay the night, even offered if he’d feel better in the guest room but Harry would never turn down the option to share a bed with Louis.

“Morning,” He heard Louis say, groggily, eyes still closed but apparently here’s awake.

Harry smiled upon hearing his voice. “Morn-” He cleared his dry throat, sitting up a bit. “Morning, hi.”

That’s when Louis opened his eyes, stretching his arms out, landing one on Harry’s thigh. “How’d you sleep?” of course he asked, what a sweetheart.

It might be the fact that Harry’s head over heels in love and in bed with his long time crush slash idol, but Harry’s determined that Louis is the sweetest man to ever live.

“Like I died and went to heaven.” Harry didn’t mean to say that out loud and he only realized it when he heard Louis’ laugh.

“What time is it?” Louis asked, sitting up, looking around the room for his phone, or a clock that works, obviously the clock on the wall above the door stopped working probably because Louis hasn’t been home but who knows?

“Not sure, uh,” Harry turned to grab his phone he remembers leaving on the nightstand last night to check the time. Okay, it’s only ten, it wasn’t too early or too late- oh shit. What’s all this?

He has never woke up to this many texts, tweets and miscalls and the fact that it was from various different social groups he’s in like; texts from his old high school mates, texts from his sister, texts from Mitch, from Zayn, from his friends in university and to top it all of, his internet friends in the Louis’ fandom. 

“Harry?” Louis called because Harry forgot to tell him the information he asked.

“It’s ten,” Harry mumbled, then unlocked his phone. “Sorry, S’just, woke up to so much text, I don’t know if there’s something-  _ oh no. _ ”

He opened his sisters first because he thought hers was the most important one. But he doesn’t need to look at the rest of the texts from other people when he saw the picture his sister sent him. 

Of him and Louis last night at the club, it was a blurry dark picture and they both looked sweaty and a little drunk (because they were) but Louis’ face was clear on the picture and so was Harry’s. 

_ “Wait. what? Huh? Did you seriously meet your celeb crush?! And actually dance with him? What? Call me!” _

“Everything okay?” Louis asked, scooting closer but Harry quickly covers his phone to his chest because he doesn’t want, or not ready yet, for Louis to know that he’s Harry’s celebrity crush. 

Harry panicked because Louis genuinely looked concerned now and come on, this was stupid to hide because seconds from now Louis will go on the internet and see his pictures with Harry all over and he’ll knew what’s up. 

“Someone took a picture of...us...last night.” Harry said, dropping his phone on his lap. “People are texting me about it, I uh..yeah.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry.” Louis tsked, reaching for his phone. It was found on the floor along with the pants he wore last night. “I mean it’s out there already, there’s nothing much we could do but I can try and call Niall-”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry quickly said. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Louis drops his phone back on the nightstand next to him. “Are you sure?”

“No worries.” Harry said. “It’s bound to happen and uh, it’s okay.” 

Of course it’s okay! So he was seen out with Louis Tomlinson. This must’ve been the best thing that will happen to him and the fact that people he barely knows anymore are texting him about it, he must’ve been the talk of town back home and probably on campus.

And of course on twitter- oh shit, on twitter!

“Uh, Harry.” Louis called and Harry didn’t have time to check twitter but when Louis showed his phone to Harry, he didn't need to because his name was trending worldwide. 

The people know his name!

That was fucking fast.

“Do you have a twitter account?” Louis’ voice pulled Harry out of his spinning thoughts. 

He would’ve said yes but...well, you know why.

“Why?” He asked instead.

“Just wondering if they already found you there.” Louis locked his phone and put it on the bedside table next to him.

Right. That. 

Harry better check on that real quick to see if anyone put two and two together and found out about his account. It’s probably easy for them since it only took a few blurry pictures of him grinding against Louis for people to know his name. 

Everyone probably knew and it’s only a matter of time before Louis found his account that’s completely devoted to Louis. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than usual and very messy!
> 
> I think it'll get more interesting soon please stick around for me lmao.
> 
> Tell me what you think about this chapter though xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there's a scene where they mentioned Louis' mum. it's very brief!

Out of all people, Zayn was the one who burst his little bubble with Louis while they were staying in his penthouse, sharing a bowl of cereal over the counter, laughing over the fact that Harry’s name trending world wide over one picture of him grinding against Louis but of course Zayn, the worried father slash brother slash best friend he is, won’t stop texting and calling Harry.

Not only that but Harry didn’t want to invade Louis’ space more than he already did. 

But there was something still bothering Harry in the back of his mind, something that he confessed to Louis last night and how fast Louis dismissed it without asking further questions and Harry felt like he should cause...well, cause all the boys Harry tried going out with always ask him further questions about it.

“Lou?” Harry called, Louis’ back was facing him, washing off the bowl they previously shared. It’s so fucking cute to see Louis doing small little domestic task like this.

Louis hummed in response along with sparing Harry a glance before turning back to his dishes.

“About what I told you last night,” Harry looked down to his nails, chipping away the tiny bits of peach nail polish he had on for god knows how long, he doesn’t have time to worry about his nails since Louis Tomlinson becomes a part of his real daily life. “I just- I feel like you need to know I’m not against like...sex or all that, it’s just I spent more time indoors with my books and my phone than with friends in my teen years, or maybe I’m just a late bloomer.”

The water stopped and he heard footsteps coming closer to him, but he didn't look up because it was easier talking to Louis when he’s not looking at him and pretending he’s just a regular guy Harry really likes. “I’m also kind of a romantic- I think. At least that’s what Zayn says and guys tend to not stick around after the first date hence missed me….giving out.”

“Harry,” He heard Louis’ soft voice, and he regretted looking up to face Louis because he was smiling and shaking his head at the same time. “You didn’t have to explain all that to me, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being a virgin or being a romantic.” He leaned down, he was taller since Harry’s sitting down and he was standing in front of him, the only thing separating their bodies was the counter. “But for the record though, I’m still here after the second date.”

Harry laughed a little. “More like _I’m_ still here so you can’t really do anything about it.”

Louis shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe, I do want to stick around. Harry, I mean it when I said I like you and us not having sex now doesn’t change the fact that I want to see where this goes. We can wait for as long as you need to, we’re just getting to know each other you don’t need to worry about not ‘giving out’” he air quoted the last two words, using the words Harry used earlier. “But I’m glad you brought it up and I’m glad we had this talk.”

In all honesty, as much as Harry loves Louis, he never expected a huge celebrity would be as sweet as Louis to someone he barely knows. He’s so caught up in the idea that Louis’ trying to bed him because he’s worldwide famous and can get anyone to sleep with him. There was no reason to keep Harry around if sex is the only thing he wants out of Harry, now he realized.

“Me too,” Harry said because it’s all he can say, really. 

As if on cue, his phone vibrates in his pocket and even Louis heard it.

Harry doesn’t need to pull his phone out to see who’s calling him. He already knows it’s Zayn.

“I really should get going now though.” Harry sighed, pulling out his phone only to reject Zayn’s call. He’ll worry about Zayn when he’s home.

Louis understands. “I’ll call Lenny-”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take the tube.” He stood up from the bar stool. “Thanks for uh, letting me stay the night. And yesterday was wonderful.”

Louis circled around the counter till nothing was on his way to pull Harry into his embrace, giving the younger boy a peck on the lips. “When can I see you again?” he asked, still leaving kisses all over Harry’s face.

Harry can feel his cheeks burning as he says. “Actually, I was thinking if I could plan our next date.” To tell the truth, Harry doesn’t know why he said it. He doesn’t know how to plan dates! And so far the ones Louis planned all went just fine. 

Louis grinned. “Sounds perfect. Text me when you get home?”

“Course I will.” Harry promised.

\---

Zayn absolutely hates Harry because his best friend forced him to stay home and brainstorm ideas on where to take Louis on a date on his day off work and uni.

“Why can’t you just do what he did and cook for him at our place?” Zayn asked, pushing their shared cart while Harry picked fresh vegetables next to him.

Not only did Harry force him to come up with a date idea but he also dragged Zayn to do their weekly shopping. Zayn and Harry equally love cooking but today is more of a beer and sofa all day kind of day and he can’t believe Harry made him wear pants today. 

“No way am I inviting him up to our place after seeing where he lives.”

“Well, what did you expect before you saw his house? Did you think he lives in a one bedroom flat in _our_ part of London?” Zayn rolled his eyes, pushing the cart pass Harry so he can look at the selections of fruits the store has.

Harry huffed, following after Zayn to drop a cabbage inside the cart. “It’s not just that, you know my room.”

Right. The room. The Louis church, more like if it wasn’t for the bed and the desk in the tiny room. “When are you going to tell him? Harry, he doesn’t even flinch when you tell him you’re a virgin. I’m sure he won’t run off if he knows you’re a big fan.” 

Zayn makes a good point, there’s absolutely no reason to hide this little tiny detail about him. Louis won’t freak out if he knows Harry’s crazy deeply madly in love with him. He will tell Louis on their third date. 

“Hey, didn’t your twitter friends find out about you and Louis?”

Right. That. Harry dismissed that since he figured his friends didn’t realize Louis’ Harry was him, they were just asking how Harry felt that Louis’ rumored to be dating someone who has the same name as him. They didn’t need to know that he’s the person that Louis is rumored to be dating so Harry just said he thinks it’s cute and that he’s happy if Louis’ happy. 

\---

It was a week later when Harry finally decided to see Louis again, once all the pictures of him with Louis cool down on the internet and when his schedule was less packed. 

They’ve been texting all week and it was nice to be this personal with Louis. Talking about the littlest things like what they did today and what they had for dinner, sometimes Harry would sneak to read Louis’ texts while he’s working and every single little text from Louis never failed to make Harry all smiley for the rest of the night even when shitty customers try to ruin his day.

But, he finally texted Louis an address and asked if he could come meet him there.

Louis did, not even an hour later, Lenny dropped him off and once again they were left without a bodyguard.

Hopefully no one here will notice Louis since everyone here are either kids too young to know who Louis Tomlinson is or parents who’re too busy helping their kids than to worry about a celebrity. 

“We’re making a bear?” Louis asked once they’re inside the small build-a-bear shop. “Why are we making a bear?”

The real answer is because Harry doesn’t know where to take Louis Tomlinson without getting papped or followed, actually he doesn’t know where normal people go on dates either and the fact that he’s on a date with Louis Tomlinson just makes planning this ten times harder.

But instead, he said. “I had this idea,” Harry said, trying to make Louis' face under the hood he was wearing. It wasn’t even cold out so the fact that Louis is wearing an oversized hoodie drags more attention than the fact that he’s a famous person, in a local build a bear shop, also the one here alongside Harry without kids. “Where we’ll split and make a bear version of ourselves, you know dress them like we dress and then we can trade after we’re done. So I’ll have a Louis bear, and you’ll have a me bear.”

Louis raised an eyebrow, finally pulling the hood down. “That’s...very sappy. I’m in.”

Harry grinned, taking Louis’ hand further inside the shop, it’s a good thing he wasn’t as nervous as he was before, now he’s able to hold Louis’ hand without apologizing beforehand.

“Build a bear weirdly reminds me of my mum.” Louis said, suddenly. “I remember being 17 and dragged here, I spent _five_ hours helping my sisters make their own bears and complaining every chance I get, I don’t think my mum ever scolded me publicly other than there.”

Harry stopped in his tracks, Louis was looking around the shop at the kids. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he said but can’t finish his own sentence because he knows what happened to Louis’ mum, he cried too and he was genuinely upset. Knowing Jay online was enough to see her as a mother figure though Harry’s mum was a wonderful person, Jay, in his mind, was as wonderful as his own mother. 

Louis turned to face him. “It’s fine, it was years ago and I can actually talk about her without crying now.” Louis chuckled, trying to make Harry not feel bad about taking him here. “So, you googled me?”

“What?” Harry asked, confusedly. 

“You knew about me mum.” Louis laughed. “Don’t worry, It’s totally fine if you googled me.”

Right. Fuck. Harry can actually say it now, that of course he knows about Louis’ mum. He knows a lot about Louis, or possibly everything about him that’s out in the internet because he’s fallen too deep in the Louis fandom but instead, Harry chuckled, nervously and said. “Well, google and that one song. It’s a really beautiful song.” 

It was very unlike Harry to lie. Harry hates lying and he wasn’t good at it, at least that’s what his high school friends said when Harry’s mum caught Harry skipping school and came up with a horrible lie that had Harry and his friends sent back to school by his mum. 

But this- somehow lying felt easier than telling the truth because look how happy Louis looks at the thought that Harry just recently googled him.

He guessed, telling him the truth could wait. At least after they’re done with the bears. 

\--

“This doesn’t look like you at all!” Harry complained, comparing his bear with Louis’ “You are not this tall in bear size!” It was actually Harry’s fault because he used the smallest size for himself and how was Louis supposed to know they were using the small bears so he asked for the biggest one.

The bear Louis made- of himself was wearing a similar black hoodie as he is right now and a tiny cap on its head.

The Harry bear was wearing a flannel shirt and Harry gave it curls which was...very cute. 

“This perfectly looks like me also most of the outfits are for kids, I’m surprised you found a flannel.” Louis laughed, still staring down at the two bears he’s holding since one of Harry’s hands was behind his back, it’s been there for a while and Louis was starting to suspect a surprise.

Harry shrugged. “Okay, fair. Yours is cute, I’ll admit.” Then he pulled out another bear from behind him, Louis’ eyes immediately turned to them.

It was another bear in their smallest size, with long brunette hair and a simple long white dress. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you’ll like this...kinda made a bear of your mum for you.” Harry showed him though just now he realized that he could probably make it better or not at all.

Louis however, took it, placing the Harry and Louis bear on the counter behind them. “Harry, you didn’t have to but...thank you, i love it.” Louis played with the long hair, smiling down at it. “This is very sweet of you.”

Harry accepts the kiss Louis gave him, in the middle of the small shop, actually almost forgetting other people were in it because he was so lost by Louis’ lips until.

“Ewww.” A small child walked past them with another child. “They’re pulling a mummy and daddy.”

“A what?” Louis said loud enough the children heard so that they ran off, too scared to interact with strangers they just made fun of. 

Harry giggled, taking Louis and Harry bears in his arms. “Sorry for taking you here.”

“Are you kidding? I’m glad you did, I haven’t been out in broad daylight in London for a while-” Then he stopped once his phone rings. 

Harry watched as Louis groaned at his caller ID, excusing himself before answering the phone annoyed. “What?!”

Harry waited for the phone call, looking around the small shop awkwardly, hoping whatever this was it won’t take long.

“Right now?” Louis huffed. “Why can’t it wait...no, I’m actually out. About to get lunch….fine, i’ll stop by.” Then he hung up and turned to Harry. “This is going to sound stupid but they need me at the management’s office. Not sure why. It’ll be really quick, if you don’t mind, we can get lunch after?”

\---

Harry was looking around the well decorated hallway, endless pictures of so many well known british musicians, Louis was even on it as well. He was pretty glad Louis took him here and even invited him up instead of making him wait in the car with Lenny and their stuffed bears like he thought Louis was going to do.

Niall came out of a door just a few doors away from where they were and rushed towards them.

“Finally!’ He exhaled. “Listen, change on plans, since you’re here we thought of having a meeting.”

“About what?” Louis asked, following Niall down the hallway, Harry left behind them, following closed by, he felt awkward coming with Louis now. Niall didn’t even spare him a glance or a hello and they’ve met before!

Niall goes on and on about award nominations, Harry can’t be bothered to be focused because he’s still looking at all the framed pictures decorating the hallway till they stopped in front of a door. 

“What about Harry?”

Harry looked at the two men in front of him when he heard his name.

Niall finally notices his existence. “Oh hi,” Niall said, flatly. “The boy from the club who is also the boy all over social media.” he noted then shakes his head. “Listen kid, I’m so sorry but I kind of have to borrow your boyfriend for a few hours.”

“He’s-” Louis could’ve corrected him on the boyfriend part, but he didn’t. Harry hates how he can feel his cheeks burning. “I’m sorry, I hope we can reschedule? I’ll ask Lenny to drive you home, I don’t want to keep you here all night.”

It was the middle of the day, Harry doubts the meeting could take that long but who was he to say he doesn’t wanna leave when Louis’ obviously wants him to go?

“Okay,” Harry nods.

He watches Louis pull his phone out of his pocket, probably to text Lenny all the while Niall was still speaking to him, giving him a run down of the meeting but Louis doesn’t even look like he’s listening. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, ignoring Niall and taking Harry’s hand. “I’ll call you once this is over with. That's okay?”

Harry nods again, unsure of what to say.

Louis only walked him to the elevator, sending him down with a kiss on the cheek and said that Lenny’s waiting down at the lobby. 

The thing was, he understands that this was Louis’ job and of course he’ll put work first over a boy he barely knows but something in the back of his mind was thinking the reason Louis sent Harry off was because of the stupid and shitty date Harry planned.

Why? Why the fuck did he think making bears was what Louis would’ve enjoyed?

\---

Zayn laughed, listening to his upset best friend ranting over the date he thought was shitty.

“I don’t think Louis would text his manager _‘come get me, this boy thinks i’m a five years old’_ to get out of a date, Harry.” Zayn was still laughing, watching Harry frown from his side of the sofa.

“God, why am I so stupid with this whole date thing?!” Harry groaned, slouching on the sofa then checking his phone. Still no text or missed calls from Louis. It’s been three hours since they part ways. 

Zayn laughed again. “You’re not stupid, I think it’s kind of cute you make him dress up a bear.” he picked up the bear Harry brought home with him, it was sitting between them on the sofa. 

Harry checks his phone again, then again- actually he lost count of how many times he checks to see if Louis left a message or something. Anything.

He waited a few more hours, trying to distract himself with a movie and then studying but still...there was no text and his mind was once again telling him that maybe Louis’ tired of him already. That fast. 

At one point of the night Harry gets tired, thinking of his early morning class and it was stupid to wait for a text he’s never going to get. 

So he gave up, turning off his phone so he’ll stop checking on it and go to sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took too long...i kept forgetting to update :( 
> 
> i hope you all like it!!! please let me know what you think is gonna happen next x


	8. Chapter 8

“Harry! Your mum’s calling me!” Zayn banged on his door, waking him up and Harry jolted up in shock hearing the news.

He scooted closer to his nightstand to check his phone, cursing himself because now that he’s awake he remembers he turned off his phone last night.

“I’m up!” He said, turning on his phone but still getting up from the bed and opening the door to find Zayn standing there with his phone, handing it to Harry.

Harry apologized to Zayn before answering the phone call. 

It wasn’t often for Harry to get a phone call this early in the morning from his mum so the first thing on his mind was; something’s wrong back home.

“Mum? Is everything okay?”

“Harry! Finally!” His mum sighed, loudly. “Why’s your phone off? I’ve been calling you for an hour now!”

He glances at the clock on the wall, eyes widening to see it was nearly twelve in the afternoon which probably means he missed his early morning class but he can’t be bothered to worry about that now. “I overslept, my phone’s off. What’s wrong?”

The conversation lasted for an hour even though nothing’s wrong except the fact that Harry’s mum was worried because Harry’s phone was off, it has been a long time since they last spoke on the phone so his mum had a lot of questions and stories she wanted to share.

Zayn, on the other hand, waited oh so patiently for his phone back by distracting himself with whatever he was doing on his laptop.

Once they said their goodbyes, Harry sat next to Zayn, sighing loudly to get his attention.

“Can’t believe you didn’t wake me up earlier, you know my class schedule.” Harry huffed. “You know I don’t like skipping classes.” 

Zayn turned to him, closing his many tabs of unfinished essays. “Well, you only skip when you’re either sick or having a Louis breakdown so-”

“I did  _ not  _ have a Louis breakdown last night!” Harry defended himself, glaring at his best friend. 

Speaking of Louis, Harry quickly jumped off the sofa and into his room to check his phone, ignoring whatever Zayn was saying as he went to his room.

It took a few minutes for his phone to turn on and work properly, Harry hopes he can afford a better newer phone soon but this will do for now, he guesses.

He went back to sit with Zayn, eyes glued on the phone as he watches notifications coming all once. 

He ignores everything else and goes straight to iMessage to check if there’s any messages from Louis.

He doesn’t say it, but he’s still hoping Louis would say something- anything.

It feels like a rock had been sitting on his chest this whole time and it was magically lifted off of him once he saw Louis texted. 

A few times, too.

_ Hey :) you’re probably asleep. Just got back from Ni’s office. _

_ Good morning :) have a nice day at school x  _

_ What time do you finish class?  _

The last one was sent ten minutes ago, Louis’ oblivious to the fact that Harry’s phone was off, that’s apparent, but Harry doesn’t want to keep him waiting though Harry’s been waiting for a text or a call all night, Louis looks like he’s been waiting too.

_ At 3. Why? _

The reply from Louis came so quick, Harry furrowed his brows, imagining what Louis might be doing at this time of day and where he is- he’s probably home. 

_ Wanna make up for yesterday. I was being shit. Lenny told me how upset you look when he drove you home. _

Fucking Lenny. Sure,Harry was upset, but not because Louis ended the date early but because he kept thinking to himself of what a shitty date he planned and that’s probably why Louis ditch him. 

_ I wasn’t upset at you. You don’t need to make up for anything, I completely understand the situation you were in.  _

That might be partly a lie because Harry doesn’t understand the situation Louis’ in.

In his head, Louis could actually say no and postpone the meeting that took the whole day and night but then again, Harry’s madly in love with Louis and he’ll let Louis walk all over him if that’s what Louis wants to do.

_ Hmm...well, still want to see you. My place, tonight?  _

Harry grinned to himself. He’s been dying to go back to Louis’ place. It’s his favourite place to be with Louis. No paps, no fans, no one else just the two of them enjoying each other’s company and plus Harry’s already in love with his penthouse, he’s already imagining every night before he falls asleep where all his clothes would go if he were to move in with Louis.

Which...is probably unhealthy to think about since they both don’t know where this relationship is going especially when there’s a secret hanging over Harry’s head that he just wants to tell Louis already to get it over with.

Harry decided then...he’ll tell Louis tonight. 

So he agrees on the invitation with a message that says.  _ I’ll bring dessert.  _

***

Harry found Louis in the lobby of his own building, waving to Harry as he walked closer.

He’s a little surprised when Louis pulls him in for a hug right there in the middle of people walking in and out of the main door. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologized, Harry’s not sure why. “It’s just, meetings with Niall are always endless, there’s always something I have to go over with him.”

Harry followed him, walking towards the lift to go up to his penthouse. Though Harry’s still admiring the lobby’s interior design, he figures he’d like to admire Louis even more.

“I told you, it’s fine.” Harry promised though he wasn’t fine last night when Louis didn’t call or text but everything’s alright now that Louis is here right next to him.

Maybe the date he planned wasn’t so bad after all.

Once the lift door closed, there was no conversation exchange between them because Louis’ lips busied Harry’s. Harry whimpered when Louis took his bottom lip between his, giving it a hard tug. 

Louis’ hands crawl up to squeeze Harry’s hips and pull him closer till their bodies were pressing against each other. Harry would’ve jumped into his arms if he wasn’t carrying his homemade cheesecake he spent a good two hours working on, making sure it’s perfect because it’s for Louis. 

“Missed you though,” Louis said once he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

Harry furrowed his brows all because he can’t believe Louis Tomlinson just said that to him.

Maybe he never woke up from his sleep last night and he was just dreaming all this, maybe Louis never calls back after all, maybe-

“Harry,” Louis was chuckling while he tried to pull Harry out of the lift. 

Oh. they’re here already, that was a quick trip. Harry mentally slaps himself for thinking that. Of course it was a quick trip, it was from the first floor to Louis’ penthouse.

Once the two were inside, Harry placed his homemade dessert on the kitchen counter while Louis left to his room, something about getting his phone because he was in the middle of something.

In the middle of what?!

Harry hasn’t really been updated with Louis from his fandom point of view because he’s been texting Louis, talking to him, kissing him that he has forgotten what it's like to sit and wait for updates about Louis.

Louis returns, laughing at whatever was on his phone, shaking his head then locks it once he was standing next to Harry.

“What’s up?” Harry can’t help himself but ask. 

Louis doesn’t look bothered by the question though, in fact he told Harry. “Oh, was just chatting with a couple of fans before you got here. Their tweets are hilarious sometimes.”

_ Oh.  _

Harry remembers (of course he does, it wasn’t even two months ago) when Louis was online around the same time he was, Louis’ replying to a few tweets and Harry tries so hard to get Louis’ attention by tweeting him random things that was going on with him at the moment like 

_ ‘I was going to study but you’re online so fuck school :D’  _

_ ‘My flatmate’s upset bc i’m ignoring him to tweet you’ _

_ ‘Don’t reply to this if you’re my husband’ _

_ ‘So true, we’re married<3’  _

_ ‘Are we getting a new song right after the tour or are you going to abandon us? :(‘  _

And a lot more, that’s for another day though. 

Right now, however, Harry’s not spamming his mentions, he’s standing right here with Louis while the man unlocks his phone again, typing something while laughing, probably about to send a sassy tweet to one of his fans like he always does. 

“Sorry,” Louis dropped his phone on the counter after he glanced at Harry, lost in his own thoughts. “Should be talking to you, now. How was your day?”

Harry giggled, though he loves having Louis’ full attention, he thinks about his internet friends, probably trying to get noticed right now.

“It’s fine if you want to talk to them, you know.” Harry smiled, sweetly. “I think it’s nice that you do.”

Louis shrugged, stepping a few feet closer. “They can wait, but this can’t.” Louis said then leaned in to kiss him again, Harry kissed back immediately. “Think I might die if I had to wait for your kiss any longer.”

“God, shut up.” Harry laughed,  _ trying  _ to move closer to Louis but tripped over his own legs that he’s stumbling about to knock Louis over but Louis’ fast to grab Harry’s arms, balancing him back to his own two feet.

Harry’s cheeks turn red from embarrassment that he almost crashed into Louis.

“Watch out there, bambi.” Louis said, ever so sweetly, leading Harry to sit down on the counter, mainly so he doesn’t have to look up to look Harry in the eyes and also so he can kiss Harry better.

For a good few minutes there, they were quiet while their lips danced with one another. Of course Harry’s phone had to vibrate loudly against his bum since he kept his phone in his back pocket, making him whimper and pull away from Louis.

“Sorry, it’s probably my flatmate.” Harry took his phone quickly to check. It’s just a notification from twitter, one of his friends sent him a tweet to inform here that Louis’ online.

Harry glanced at Louis, who was once again busied with his phone. now’s probably the right time to tell him.

“Lou?” He called, dropping his phone on the counter. 

The older of the two hummed in response, glancing at Harry. He’s clearly in the middle of typing something so Harry waited.

Once Louis put his phone back down on the counter, Harry asked. “Would you date a fan?”

Louis turned to him because of the question, raising one of his brows. “Why?”

Harry doesn’t know how to answer that without being honest about something he had kept from Louis, so he stayed silent.

“Why’d you ask that?” Louis specified his question but he didn’t wait for an answer because Harry looked away, obviously Louis isn’t getting an answer out of him. “I guess I would, depends though.”

Harry turned to him again. “On what?”

“Well, it depends if I have feelings for them or not.” Louis chuckled. “Though I could never see myself dating a fan. It’s kind of odd for me, to like, date someone or even just to sleep with, with someone who knows so much about me already while I don’t even know the first thing about them.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. He knows people Louis dated in the past, most of them celebrities but he only knows what the internet knows. There’s always rumors he sleeps around with fans but none of them were ever confirmed, of course. 

So he asked. “You never...invite a fan backstage after a show to like...mess around?”

Louis laughs, mainly at Harry’s choice of words. “Of course not, Harry, what have you been reading about me?” then he adds. “Also it’s not safe to do that. Niall warns me all the time.” 

Harry’s eyes widened a little because for so long he thought those rumours were true. Harry never wanted to be naive about it, he knows Louis could easily get a fan up to his dressing room and spend a few hours with them or taking them back to the hotel but he’s been wrong about it- of course Louis doesn’t want to associate with his fans knowing they could leak informations about it so easily. 

Then he remembers that he supposed to sit down with Louis and tell him that  _ I’m actually in love with you, like for years now, I’ve been to several of your shows and I never thought we’d be here now, talking to each other as two individuals instead of an artist and his fan.  _

“Why’d you ask?” Louis repeated his original question.

Harry zoned back in from his thought, shrugging. “Was just wondering.”

There’s no way he’s telling Louis now.

Not now, not ever. Because if he did, he’ll risk what they have now and Harry doesn’t want this little bubble he had with Louis to pop yet, especially over this. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me sleeping with fans if that’s the case.” Louis said, sitting down on the stool next to him, pulling it closer to where Harry was sitting, just so they could be a little closer. “I think I’m perfectly content with just you right now.”

Harry laughed and then stopped when his brain finally processed what Louis means by that.

Does it mean what Harry thinks it means?

“You..uh, do you mean…”

“I know it’s a little too early, we barely know each other and all.” Louis continues since Harry’s lost for words. Of course he is! Louis is literally asking him to be his boyfriend! “But I know I want to keep getting to know you, and I like you a lot so I was hoping we can, you know, be exclusive.” 

_ Exclusive.  _

Harry and Louis, e _ xclusive.  _

Harry’s not even sure how his heart is still beating, Louis Tomlinson, his Louis, his everything, want them to be exclusive! Want them to be boyfriends!

“I’d...I like that.” Harry finally manages to say, repeating his mantra of  _ don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry  _ internally while watching the smile on Louis’ face grows wider.

  
“Yeah?” Louis asked, leaning over till their foreheads resting against each other.

Harry nods, not sure if he can manage to say anything else. He needs a drink, or possibly a minute alone so he can scream or cry or call Zayn. 

This actually happened after countless daydreams of this happening. It finally did. 

Their boyfriends. 

Actual boyfriends.

Harry and Louis, boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unedited, filler chapter]

“You’re fucked up.” Zayn said it in a most loving way because despite how fucked up the situation is, Zayn is still Harry’s best mate and he loves Harry unconditionally. 

Harry was busy eyeing his customers to see if anyone’s in need of his help but no one was calling for him so he turned back to Zayn. 

“Listen, I know the situation isn’t ideal and how I pictured it with Louis.” Harry said over the loud music in the club, patiently waiting for his customers to finish so we can tap out, just right after this table because he knows his regulars and they tip well, Harry’s not going to miss it. “But I’m not hurting anybody and we’re both happy, so what’s the problem?”

“You’re lying to him, Harry!” Zayn groaned. “And I can’t believe the lie can last this long when you should’ve told him that you’re a huge fan of him and his music since the first date.”

In all honesty, Harry can’t believe it lasted this long too. 

It’s been a month now since they’ve started labelling their relationship, becoming exclusive, being boyfriends, whatever you wanna call it. And it’s been a magical month. Though they barely have time to see each other all with Harry’s busy classes and shifts at work also Louis’ endless meetings with his management but the time they do spent together has been wonderful, Louis is already Harry’s favourite person even before they met, but knowing him this close and intimate, he knows for certain that Louis is his favourite person. 

“I’m not lying, I’m just...not honest with him, which is different.” Harry’s always defensive with this subject because of course the only person who can protect his relationship with Louis is himself and Louis did say he wouldn’t date a fan so Harry decided this was the best thing to do.

Zayn rolled his eyes, turning around to leave but stopped when he saw the familiar figure walking past the crowded club, obviously making their way over here.

“Here he comes,” Zayn told Harry. “Listen, Harry, I’m happy for you, I really am but he needs to know the truth. You owe him that. Trust me, he won’t leave because of it, he’s not a teenager, one lie won’t make him run away.”

Harry would’ve said something to that. Zayn doesn’t understand that the situation is more complicated than that. Though Zayn knows after Harry told him that Louis said that he won’t date a fan, Zayn thought that Louis probably won’t care because the situation with Harry is different. It’s not like Harry and Louis met at a concert or on twitter or anything like that.

But Harry’s paranoid. He won’t let anything get in a way of his relationship with Louis. Which is understandable if you were in Harry’s shoes. 

Louis made it to where they were standing and wasted no time to pull Harry closer for a kiss.

“Hi,” Harry giggled, forgetting he’s in the middle of work when Louis leaned in for a kiss on his lip. Zayn’s probably watching and rolling his eyes but Harry couldn’t care less.

Once the two pulled away though, Harry found Zayn still standing there, eyeing Louis carefully. 

“I don’t think you’ve met Zayn, uh, properly.” Harry said to his  _ boyfriend _ . Yes, Harry can’t believe Louis is his boyfriend too. He still can’t believe it.

Louis nods once, smiling at Zayn. “Hi Zayn, I’ve heard so much about you.” Well, Harry found it hard to make conversations with Louis without bringing Louis up since that’s how most of his conversation goes ever since he was a teenager so he usually just goes on and on about Zayn when Louis asked him how his day was.

“Ditto,” Zayn smiled, shaking Louis’ extended hand. “Nice to finally meet the man behind the reason Harry rarely ever comes home.”

Louis laughed at that. “Well, I’m very sorry for keeping Harry away from you, he’s very nice to have around.”

“Nah, it’s cool. We should all hang out sometimes!” Zayn suggested, suddenly. “We’re planning to host a barbecue soon, you should come!”

“No, we aren’t-”

Harry was cut off by his boyfriend. “That sounds wonderful, of course I’ll come.”

Harry was about to protest, not wanting his new boyfriend to go to his flat yet, not when said boyfriend’s face was all over the wall in his room. 

But of course to his luck, his customer called for him and he had to excuse himself from Zayn and Louis. “I’ll see you outside in about ten minutes, okay?” Harry said before walking away to handle his last customer for the night. 

Tonight was very special to Harry because he thinks it’s the night when they’ll finally do  _ it.  _

Louis texted him earlier about how if he wanted to stay the night and when Harry said yes, Louis told him to pack an overnight bag then they’ll meet at the club so Harry’s been going on and on all day to Zayn that tonight's gonna be their night. 

He said goodbye to Zayn before tapping out and to meet Louis outside the club, he’s too familiar with Louis’ car and Lenny by now to walk comfortably over to his car and greet Lenny as he climbed the backseat, making himself comfortable next to Louis.

It wasn’t that late of night since Harry had an early shift, it was only eight and Harry’s been too busy working or thinking of how their first time will go to remember food and the last time he ate today, what reminds him was Louis’ question.

“You hungry?” He asked, pulling out his phone, Harry’s not the type to try and peek what Louis was doing on his phone, so he didn’t notice who he was texting that needed to be replied to at this instant. 

Harry shrugged. “I could eat but I thought we could just order in...or cook?”

Louis chuckled, locking his phone and placing it on his side. “Actually, I booked a room at the Ritz, we can just grab dinner there.”

“What? Why?” he had to ask because as much as he would love a surprise from Louis as his first time, this information was causing a chaos in his head at the realization that this was actually going to happen and that Louis is being romantic about it!

Louis grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

When Louis’ phone vibrates again, Louis picks it up to reply to the text and Harry takes the time to pull out his own phone and send a quick text to Zayn. 

_ It’s happening!!! He booked us a room? :o  _

_ Aw little harry is getting some….love that for you but tell!!! him!!! _

_ I will i will :(  _

Lenny and the car wasn’t staying with them (Obviously, Harry wouldn’t want Lenny to share the hotel room with them on their first night) but once he dropped the two of them at the lobby, Harry’s getting even more nervous and questioned why he didn’t shave his legs when he had the chance this morning!

“Where are your stuff?” Harry asked when they were alone in the lift, Louis apparently already had the keys with him.

Louis hummed then looked up, still busy with his phone. “Oh, I was already here earlier.” 

Harry’s thoughts are everywhere now, Louis booked them a room, Louis planned a surprise, Louis was here earlier, Louis has something planned and it’s probably the most romantic thing someone has ever done for anyone, Louis was probably scattering roses all over the bed, Louis was-

The lift’s door slides open, interrupting Harry’s thoughts and Louis’ hand takes his, leading him down the hall till they reach the room Louis supposedly plans for Harry’s first time.

The lights were already on when they walked in the suite, Harry’s eyes widened at the size of the suite, wondering why they needed a room as big as this one when it’s just the two of them.

“This is...huge.” Harry commented, not sure where to put his bag down, where even was the room, there's four doors within his eyesight and the living room alone was bigger than his flat.

To his luck though, Louis took his bag off of his shoulder for him, Harry blushed a little from the little interaction. 

Louis opened his mouth to say something but then-

“Finally!”

They both turned when they heard the voice and the loud door slam, Harry almost thought there was an intruder until he realizes that….that he’s seen this person before.

Not in real life and definitely not in his day to day life but on instagram, Harry knows because Harry follows her- Louis’ younger sister, Lottie Tomlinson.

_ What?  _ What was she doing here? On their special night? wait…

“We’re all starving! Can’t believe you made- who’s this?” Lottie stopped when she was a few feet away from the couple.

Harry suddenly felt stupid and exposed as Lottie eyed him up and down.

“Well, told you I have a surprise.” Louis told her, pulling Harry closer to his side. “Want you and the girls to meet Harry. Harry, this is my younger sister, Lottie.”

Harry knows that, but Louis doesn’t need to know that Harry knows. (Not now at least)

“Uh, hi.” Harry’s nervous, not only because he was face to face with someone as gorgeous as her but also because Harry’s not good at first impressions in general, he thinks, after an hour or two, Lottie will probably hate him.

For now, Lottie smiled though. “Oh, so this is Harry. Hi I’m Lottie, it’s very wonderful to finally meet you!”

She offered her hand to shake and Harry took it gracefully. He didn’t know much about Louis’ siblings other than the picture they posted on instagram and the only reason Harry followed them all was just in case he gets Louis updates from them, but he didn’t expect her to be this nice.

“Louis can’t stop talking about you! Just a minute ago he texted us about ten times to make sure we’re all ready for dinner downstairs!” Lottie giggled, then turned around. “Guys! They’re here!”

As if on cue, three other girls came out of the same room Lottie came out from, rushing their way over to Louis, one of the twins, Harry can’t really ever tell which is which, whined.

“Good! Can we eat- who’s this?”

It took another ten minutes before they all got to introduce themselves to Harry and vice versa. A lot of compliments from the girls too which Harry gladly will take. 

All six of them had dinner together. It wasn’t as bad as Harry expected to sit down at dinner with four of his boyfriend’s sisters, getting asked endless questions either about science or what’s his hair care routine.

Overall, it wasn’t bad even though this was not the night Harry had in mind.

Well, at least after everything’s done and they went back up their room, Harry gets to be alone with Louis in their shared room because as much as he likes Louis’ sisters, he’s been looking forward to this all night, to be alone with Louis and in bed.

Louis left him to shower but it was only seven minutes (Harry counted, don’t blame him, he misses his boyfriend) but once they were alone in bed and the sound of the telly blocked any sound from outside their room because Harry’s sure the girls are out there instead of their rooms, he gets to finally have Louis to himself.

“Something’s wrong?” Louis asked once he noticed Harry’s blank expression.

Harry shakes his head. “Nothing, why?”

“Nah, something’s definitely wrong.” Louis lay on his side, his elbow supporting his body weight. “Were the girls too much on you? I’m sorry if they were, really, I just wanted you to finally meet them, you know, like Lottie said, I can’t stop talking about you and they really want to meet you they told me all the time.”

Harry giggled. “It’s not that, I mean- nothing. For the record though I think your sisters are wonderful.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “You know you can tell me anything right. Whatever’s bothering you.”

Right. Yes. relationship. They’re in a relationship. They should talk, Harry shouldn’t keep more things from Louis. 

“I uh, I just thought we were going to...you know...tonight.” 

Louis titled his head, the confused expression on his face makes Harry even more embarrassed to say it.

“ _ You know _ ,” Harry cleared his throat. 

“I’m not following.” 

“Do  _ it. _ ” Harry whispered the last part as if it was a secret and as if Louis’ sisters were outside their door, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

Louis was going to laugh, his expression said so, but he didn’t. “Aw, Harold.” Louis turned over so he was laying on his back, pulling Harry closer so the younger boy’s head was resting on his chest, Harry had to look up to him to keep eye contact- or to make sure he’s not laughing at Harry. “You know I can do better than booking a hotel suite on the same night you have work for your first time.” He was joking, or at least Harry thinks he was. “Also, I don’t think first times should be a surprise. I want you to be ready now don’t I?”

“But, I am.” Harry lifts himself off of Louis, sitting on the bed. “I really am. I told you I’m not against the idea of sex.”

“I know you’re not but that doesn’t mean we should rush things….we’ve been taking things slow I thought it was what we both wanted, getting to know each other and taking things slow.” Louis shrugged, sitting up as well so that he’s at eye level with Harry. “We haven’t even done anything past kissing, I really thought sex would be the last thing on your mind about our relationship right now.”

Harry didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that- they’re in a relationship of course sex was in Harry’s mind!

“Why don’t we...take small steps, yeah? Have you done oral before?”

The question has Harry’s cheek turning bright, he dropped his eyes to the sheets and regretted his decision of bringing up sex in the first place. 

“Harry?” Louis asked again because avoiding eye contact and playing with the duvet wasn’t enough of an answer, Louis specified his question though. “Have you given or received a blowjob before?”

“Are we seriously talking about this?” Harry whined, kicking his feet inside the duvet, in hopes it’s hiding his semi- he doesn’t even know why he’s getting hard just from talking about sex. But then again, he’s talking about sex with Louis Tomlinson.

Louis leaned in closer, tilting the curly haired lad’s chin up. “I know you expected me to  _ deflower _ you tonight but did you really expect me to not even talk about it first...especially since it’ll be your first?” 

“I don’t- I’ve never done oral before, told you I’ve never done anything before- can we just drop this, please?”

“Of course we can drop this, you’re uncomfortable.” Louis scoots closer, taking both of Harry’s hands into his. “But if you’re uncomfortable then maybe you’re not ready for  _ it _ . Now, aren’t you glad we had this talk?” He leaned in then, pressing his lips against Harry’s. Once again Harry was reminded they haven’t even done anything past kissing- other than the first time they met but they were both wasted and it still felt like a dream to this day, so that doesn’t count. “I’m just saying, we can start with the littlest things, like handjobs or blowjobs, if you want, or anything but let’s just take things slow, yeah?”

Harry agrees with whatever Louis was saying to him because he’d like them to stop talking about this right now so he nods, kissing Louis’ lips again to distract himself from their conversation earlier and how embarrassed he was feeling right now.

Making out with Louis wasn’t as hard as it used to be the first time around. He managed not to freak out over the fact that he was kissing Louis Tomlinson, he managed to comprehend the idea of having Louis as a boyfriend and that this wasn’t a dream. 

But with the semi forming inside his pants and now that Louis lie back down on the bed, having Harry on top of him, his crotch was met with Louis’ thigh, making the stupid boner harder instead of going away magically somehow. 

Out of all things though, Louis let go of his lips only to nibble on his ear, Harry normally enjoyed this on a make out sesh with Louis but not right when he noticeably hard, letting a moan fall from his lips. 

Louis’ unstoppable now though,with both hands locking Harry’s hips, having his semi hard cock pressed against Louis’ own thigh, his lips travel down Harry’s neck, leaving soft kisses until he’s met the curve of Harry’s neck, he knows Harry’s weak there, he knows which is why he gave it a soft bite before sucking a mark there like he’d done before except now with Harry’s cock almost fully hard, Harry can  _ feel  _ his precum dampening his shorts and most likely Louis’ thigh, the fact that he can’t move to get some friction was making things even worse.

Harry whined, trying to move Louis’ hand. “Lou, I’m- please.”

“Hmm?” Louis let go of his skin then, looking up at Harry, his lips are as wet as Harry’s.

“I’m...aroused.” Harry admitted in hopes Louis would let go of his tight grip if he let Louis know, thought Louis probably already noticed. 

But it worked, Louis’ grip loosen on him and at the sudden freedom, Harry rubbed his cock against Louis’ thighs, absolutely shameless, getting his cock fully hard against Louis’ leg, letting out small noises of god knows what until he realized what he was doing and how silly he must’ve looked from Louis’ point of view.

“Oh god,” Harry’s face turned even more red, if possible, then he rolled over to his side of the bed. “Taking things slow, we’re taking things slow.” he reminded himself out loud, closing his eyes since he can’t see Louis this way.

Surprisingly, this night became more and more embarrassing for him, he should just go to bed and hope Louis won’t dump him in the morning.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Louis said to him, Harry can feel a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly, Harry could just hump the sheets under him, he’ll come within seconds but Harry still has dignity left. “You can get off on me, it’s fine, I don’t mind. This is what I meant with taking things slow, yeah? We don’t have to have sex to get off with each other.” 

Harry huffed. “So, what? We’re just going to dry hump each other till I’m ready?”

“There are more ways to get off without having penetrated sex.” Louis chuckled, leaving kisses against the back of Harry’s neck. “But whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Harry slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to the side, Louis appeared next to him, giving his nose a kiss. “I mean, I was okay with what we just did, or rather, what  _ I  _ just did.” 

“Okay, would you like to try it again?”

Considering he grinded on Louis before and got himself to come, he doesn’t see why he can’t give this a try and Louis was offering, not to mention his cock was still hard so of course he had to turn on his side and scoot closer to Louis, wrapped one leg around Louis, letting Louis hold him close as he slowly grind against the older of the two again. 

“So good, Harry, feels so good.” Louis said to him suddenly. “You feel so good, do you know that?”

Harry whimpered, gripping on Louis’ shirt as he rubs himself faster, listening to Louis talk against his ear while one hand crawled up his curls, combing through it and his other hand still wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Look, got me hard just from dry humping on me, didn’t you?” Louis continued, Harry’s eyes travelled down to Louis’ crotch, gasping when he saw the small tent Louis’ forming inside his boxer shorts. 

Harry stopped for a second, everything was starting to ache and not even in a good way and Louis must’ve noticed because in seconds (Harry’s not even sure how he got here) but within seconds he was straddling Louis, their cocks against one another and Louis took the liberty of rubbing their cocks together, letting little grunts slip out of his mouth as his grinds gets faster and faster.

He’s not sure how long they keep it up, but Harry’s close- really close, he doesn’t even think he can warn- “Ahh, Louis!” Harry moaned then gasped when he felt himself released inside his shorts, making a mess inside his own boxer but he couldn’t care less because there was only one thing on his mind right now.

Louis. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait I've been super duper busy and sad most of the time lmao I know this is just a filler chapter but please do tell me what you think about this chapter and what do you expect in the upcoming chapters xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unedited]

Harry frowned, watching Zayn drop whatever he thinks is necessary for the barbeque he’s hosting.

The truth was, Harry didn’t think Zayn would follow through with his barbeque that he promised Louis he would invite him to.

Zayn wasn’t usually one to like planning a social gathering or even taking friends back to their shared flat, either he'll be out all night at someone's place or staying in all day at home.

"I don't even know why you're doing this, I mean other than wanting to spite me." Harry commented, walking backwards just to make sure Zayn won't hit his trolley against Harry's bum again because it's what he has been doing since they got here.

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "I'm not doing this to spite you, in fact, I haven't even asked Louis to come, I can't really ask him unless it's from you, so really, if you don't want to ask him for me then that's fine."

That was true, there could be a chance Zayn isn't doing this to lure Louis in their flat and find out Harry has a _shrine_ of him in his room and Zayn isn't the type of person to show off to the whole campus he's friends with someone as famous as Louis, there's a chance Zayn is actually throwing a party just for the hell of it and nothing to do with Harry and Louis' relationship.

Which is why Harry said. "Fine, I'll ask him. It's not like I have to show him around my room, I'll just lock it and pretend I misplaced my key." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Zayn tried not to smirk knowing his reverse psychology little trick actually worked. 

***

Friday came and Harry locked his door as planned, not only is his key is safely at the back of his pocket but so were Zayn's because Harry volunteered to be the sober one tonight, not that he really needed to be since he's home but really, he was just doing it for the safety of their flat.

"So, what happens if Louis wants to stay over?" Zayn asked at the wrong time- when their guests started coming in.

Which means Louis will be here soon and Harry felt so stupid for not realizing there's a huge chance Louis will ask to stay the night- in Harry's room! 

"I uh, I'll drive him home?" Harry questioned himself, obviously very unsure with his own suggestion because Louis most likely has a driver that can pick him up any time and it's not about that at all- it's about the fact that they're boyfriends and it's completely normal for Louis to pass out in Harry's room after the party.

Harry glances at the time on his phone, wondering if there's time to take down all the posters and hide his Louis merchandise before Louis gets here but as if on cue.

Zayn nudged Harry's shoulder while loudly calling Louis over to where they were, by the balcony where Zayn was starting to barbecue.

Harry feels hot all over as Louis makes his way closer, leaning in to give Harry a kiss but pulls away immediately when he notices how tense Harry is.

"Hey?" Louis called, taking his hand. "You okay?"

Harry blinked once, twice- then he turned to Zayn who looked as concerned as Louis was.

"Harry?" Louis called again.

Harry quickly shakes his head. "I'm fine, sorry, hey.” He says looking up to his boyfriend- boyfriend, right, _his boyfriend,_ Louis Tomlinson was in his flat and he didn’t bother hiding all his pictures of Louis inside his closet because he thought locking his bedroom door was enough!

“Are you okay? Do you need something to drink?” Louis asked again, Harry glanced at Zayn who looked equally concerned- he must’ve zoned out again for a second there.

“I’m okay, i’m fine.” Harry reassured him then turned to Zayn. “And you remember Zayn.”

Zayn gave Louis a small smile, hands still busy with the barbeque. He didn’t invite a lot of people- Harry thinks there’s less than thirty people here in total so Harry quickly decides while Louis engages in small talks with Zayn that maybe he can excuse himself for a second and quickly hide anything Louis related in his room.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zayn was the one who asked him this time.

Harry blinked a few times, realizing he zoned out again. “What? Yeah, I’m good. Excuse me for a second?”

What Harry didn’t expect was for Louis to say something to Zayn before following him out the balcony, Harry internally cursed at how stupid he is for how unprepared his flat is for Louis.

“You don’t look fine, do you want to lay down for a bit?” Louis asked and now Harry wishes he could curse out loud without hurting Louis’ feelings. What now? Harry doesn’t need an escort to his own room but Louis’ arms around him, leading him to a door -which was his door-, he wonders how Louis knows it’s his room besides the fact that it’s the other closed door other than Zayn’s-

Zayn’s room! He has Zayn keys!

“Uh, my room is over here.” Harry said it like it wasn’t a big deal and took Louis’ hand to Zayn’s door quickly unlocking it before the group of people that were covering Zayn from seeing his door moved away.

Harry practically pushed Louis inside before locking it again quickly. 

He didn’t know how long he stood by the door trying to come up with an explanation for Zayn later in case Louis decided he wanted to stay the night. 

“I didn’t know you like Pink Floyd.” Louis commented and brought Harry back to the moment and the fact that he’s locking Louis Tomlinson inside his best friend’s room with him.

Louis was staring at the pink floyd poster above Zayn’s desk, Zayn wasn’t even a big fan but he had it up when he tried sketching said band and never really bothered taking it down.

Harry just hummed and made his way to the bed, in hopes Louis will stop wandering around the small room and join him.

His bait worked because he comes to know that Louis is very handsy and when they’re alone like this, there’s no way Louis could stay away.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s thigh, Harry tried not to squeak or get aroused or anything that will lead them to do something nasty on Zayn’s bed. 

“You know if there’s something wrong you can tell me, right?” Louis said slowly. “I think that’s how relationships should work, with communications.” 

Right. Of course. That was true and as much as Harry wants to be honest right now and tell him he doesn’t know why they’re in Zayn’s room when his room is right next door and that this is getting stupider and he shouldn’t hide this any longer- he can’t. He can’t tell Louis. 

“I just didn’t think you’d show up.” Harry said instead. He knows deep inside him Louis will show up because he’s sure Louis was actually interested in him at this point and he’ll take any chance to see Harry especially if he has to hang out with Harry’s friends to do so. “Our world is just so different, you know, I didn’t think you’d like this crowd.”

Louis bought whatever Harry’s selling, he always does. And Harry must’ve been a pretty good liar at this point. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t think that.” Louis said, softly. “But that’s the point of seeing your friends and you seeing mine? So we can try and fit in each other’s world?”

God, Louis is a sweetheart. Harry always thought of this even before they were together but sitting this close to him, talking as if the world is stopped and they were the only one that’s moving, he knows for sure that Louis is a sweetheart and it wasn’t fair that Harry’s keeping a stupid secret from him just so he can spend a little more time with Louis. 

Trying to get his mind off of the fact that he lied to Louis’ face for the hundred times (probably, at least it felt like the hundred times) he leaned in to kiss Louis’ lips and Louis didn’t need any guidance to kiss him back, pulling Harry closer to his arm- closer and closer till they were chest to chest.

Harry gasped when Louis pulled away only to flip Harry over so that he was laying down with Louis hovering above him, giving him more of his lips.

A part of Harry wants this to stop, to go back outside and to never mention to anyone, especially Zayn that he just used Zayn’s room as his own and that he briefly made out with Louis on Zayn’s bed but another part of him, which was stronger and probably more dominant than the first one, was greedy for Louis’ touch, wanting more of his lips and for this moment to stay a little longer without the worry of Zayn looking for him and putting two and two together. 

But really, how could he make Louis stop when he was enjoying this just as much as Louis was? 

So Harry let him, let him kiss him all over his lips, down his neck, pressing their heated bodies together while Harry kept his arms wrapped around Louis’ neck, holding him there as if he was in fear Louis would get up and leave. 

But then Harry felt it against his leg. 

He gasped, separating their lips apart. “You’re hard.” he pointed out like Louis didn’t know.

Louis didn’t answer him, just leaned down to press his lips against Harry's neck, Harry let out a small moan thinking Louis would rut against his leg like they always do but he didn’t, so Harry said “If you want you can...you know.” 

The older of the two pulled away raising an eyebrow. “Nah, not now. Don’t want to walk around with my pants sticky all night.”

Louis leaned down, using his elbows to support his body, breathing closer against Harry’s lips. 

“But, If you don’t mind.” Louis started and Harry’s eyes widened, Harry hoped they weren’t thinking the same thing because Harry was thinking of Louis asking him for a blowjob and he’s not going to blow Louis for the first time in Zayn’s room! There’s just no way!

Harry hears before he sees one of Louis’ hands reach down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling down his boxer as far as he can under the jeans and that’s when Harry looked down and saw _it_.

He probably shouldn’t sexualize Louis Tomlinson’s dick but really, he was sexualizing his boyfriend’s dick by letting out a moan, his own cock hardened at what he’s staring at.

“What are we-” Harry wanted to ask but he wasn’t sure what to ask especially when his view of Louis’s cock was very distracting. 

So he stayed quiet and just watched Louis jerk himself off until he _got it._ Louis just wanted a handjob or at least that’s what Harry's assuming with his boyfriend grunting above him, one hand on his cock while the other supports his weight, lips leaning down to press against Harry’s once more.

Once they pulled away to breathe, Harry asked, shyly. “Do you mind if I...if I...do it for you?” 

Louis smirked, of course he did. “Not at all, do you know- fuck, sorry. ‘Course you know how.”

A handjob, Harry can handle, it’s probably just like jerking himself off except at a different angle and that it wasn’t his cock, it was Louis’- his sunshine, his boyfriend, his everything. 

All nervousness thrown out the window, Harry reached for Louis’ cock, gasping again once he wrapped his palm around the girth of Louis’ cock as if he’s never held a cock before (Well, truth was, other than his own, this was his first time)

Hearing Louis grunt, jerking forward as Harry moved his hand slowly, up and down while they locked eyes as if they’re doing something more intimate than jerking off.

“That’s it,” Louis said, a little bit slurry like he already had five drinks inside his system. “Faster, baby, come on.” 

Harry squeaked, trying not to moan just from watching Louis getting jerked off.

“Wanna come,” Louis leaned down to whisper, Harry hid his face between the crook of Louis’ neck and shoulder. “Wanna do it all over you.”

Harry jerked his hips up, trying to get some friction from Louis’ leg, though he was also hoping he won’t get riled up enough that he wants to come too- he can hold it till the end of the party. 

“Please,” Harry said, instead, obviously the last thing he had in mind was how to get a change of shirt from his room. “Want you to.”

Harry continues jerking him, going faster than he did before while he lets out tiny gasps against Louis’ neck, reaching for the tip of Louis’ cock, giving it a tight squeeze and then...

“Oh my god,” He said, hopefully not loud enough for the people outside to hear, when he feels the warm come against his palm and all over his shirt covered tummy. 

Louis rolled over, trying to fit himself next to Harry on the single bed as he pulled his boxers back on while Harry lay there, trying to catch his breath with Louis’ come covering his palm and shirt.

“Let me get you a fresh shirt,” Louis didn’t even hesitate to get off the bed and into the closet door- Zayn’s closet door. Oh god.

Louis didn’t give it much thought, he just grabbed the first shirt he saw and handed it to Harry. It was just a plain black tee, hopefully, Zayn won’t notice that it’s his.

It was sweet that Louis helped him out of his ruined shirt and even wiped his dirty hand with it.

Zayn’s shirt, however, though it was a little tight on Harry, he tries to make it work to avoid suspicion from Louis on why he can’t fit in his own shirt.

After a few more kisses and a semi hard dick in Harry’s pants, they both leave the room. Harry’s praying and hoping, Zayn’s too busy and tired at this point to realized what just went down in his bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO sorry for the long wait :( i've been so busy with so many classes and so little rest :( I don't even know when I can upload the one after this but please please be patient with me I have great ideas for this story :(
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter, please? :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unedited]

When Harry saw Zayn he was talking to one of his friends, Harry can't remember his name but he saw this person around campus with Zayn a few times before so they're probably close.

"Hey," Harry said nervously because although it was dark and Zayn probably can't see his burning cheeks, he probably can see the shirt Harry's wearing- which happens to be Zayn's.

Zayn turned his roast chicken on the barbeque before he turned to Harry. "Yeah?"

"M' starving, what do you have?" Harry said, looking around Zayn where the food is.

To Harry's luck, Zayn noticed the most obvious thing that Harry wished he wouldn't.

"Is that my shirt?"

Harry huffed. "What? No! why would I wear your-"

"Harry, you were in my room, weren't you?" Zayn is definitely not an idiot when it comes to reading Harry's mind.

"I uh, well-"

"Harry!" Zayn yelled but thanks to the loud music and the fact that mostly everyone was inside and the people outside were busy with their friends, he didn't really draw any attention to them. "What did you do in my room? why did you wear my- for god's sake, Harry, this is getting really stupid! you've always wanted to know Louis in real life and now that you are, you want him to think you've only known him for a month for no fucking reason!"

It was fair that Zayn was upset, it wasn't as bad as Harry expected. He honestly thought Zayn would kick Harry out of their shared flat the second he put two and two together.

"There  _ is  _ a reason...he told me himself that he wouldn't date a fan! which is why i'm hiding my room, my stupid twitter and who I really am away from him." Harry said, calmly, hoping Zayn would understand a little if he tells Zayn the truth.

It worked because Zayn's anger expression softens as he listens to Harry, his barbecue forgotten.

Harry continued. "And I'm so sorry about your shirt, I'll get it dry clean along with your sheets."

Zayn sighed. "What happened with my sheets?"

"Nothing, promise I kept it clean but we kinda…" Harry trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Zayn would've yelled if it wasn't for the fact that he loves Harry like a brother and what Harry just told him, so instead Zayn said. "Fine. I'll make sure you'll do that and also Harry, I know you're scared but the truth will have to come out sooner or later and I'm sure Louis will understand if you tell him soon."

Harry shrugged, looking down at his feet. "There's also a chance he wants to end things if he knows though," then he looks up to Zayn again. "But I will, I really will, just let me have more time with him...just in case he'd end things if I tell him."

Zayn opened his mouth to answer that but Louis appeared a few feet behind Harry,approaching them so Zayn decided whatever he has to say, can wait.

"I believed you promised me some barbecued chicken," Louis said, surprising Harry a little. "But you never returned…?"

Zayn's eyes widened when he realized he forgot about his barbecue, looking down to see his chicken all burnt on one side and uncooked on the other

***

The night went by smoothly, he was with Louis most of the time but when Louis said he's going to get more of whatever Zayn prepared, Harry lost Louis and a couple of Zayn's friends started talking to him, asking him mostly about the flat than about his famous boyfriend, Harry wasn't sure if they were being polite or if they genuinely don't know who Louis is. Harry hopes it's the latter.

Of course Harry started to get worried because Louis had been drinking as opposed to himself and the first thing in his mind was that someone found out Louis Tomlinson was at this small party and wouldn't leave him alone so he had to leave the group of people he was talking to and search his small flat for Louis.

When he found him though, he was out in the balcony with Zayn, no one else was there and Zayn was done roasting everything they bought, the two were just staring out at the balcony, smoking their own sticks of cigarette and chatting from what it looks like from Harry's point of view.

Though Harry found it adoring that his best friend and boyfriend are getting along, he had to get a little closer to hear what they were saying, Harry needs to know what they're talking about.

Standing, right next to the door to the balcony, Harry eavesdrop, hoping they're talking about him- only good things though.

"No, but, really." Was the first thing Harry heard Zayn said. "I gotta know, what got you so interested in Harry? I mean, I know the boy's very interesting but that's coming from me. Like, you know all kinds of interesting people."

Louis laughed at the question while Harry raised his brow, also wondering the answer to this question. He's sure Zayn will probably talk to him about this conversation later but Harry wants to hear it for himself.

"Well, he's cute, let's start with that so of course my first instinct when I met him was to bed him."

Considering they were both drunk and came in their pants the night they met, Harry shouldn't be surprised but he was.

"Of course, I felt stupid the next day when I woke up hungover and my friend told me what I told them the night before- about dry humping the cute waiter in the bathroom." Louis continued as Zayn laughed. "I came back to apologize and he was just so nervous and shy, it makes me want to get to know him a bit more."

Harry leaned against the wall, smiling idiotically to himself.

"And as I get to know him I get to feel there's something about him that…" Louis stopped but Zayn didn't interrupt.

It was a long pause, Harry thought he just didn't hear Louis but he hasn't really finished his sentence until…

"Feels like  _ home _ . i don't know how to make it make sense but…"

Harry’s heart -if it was possible-  _ melted  _ all the way into his stomach upon hearing those words. Him. Harry. He feels like home according to the love of his life. Harry wasn’t even sure he could love Louis even more but he is, right now, falling a bit more in love with Louis more than he already is. 

"I get it." Zayn said. "And I can tell you, Harry feels  _ a lot _ for you. Now, I don't wanna go all big brother about this, not sure if I can get it past your security if you ever break Harry's heart so I'll just let you know now…"

Harry's heart started beating faster, the first thing in his mind was that Zayn is going to tell Louis about Harry's stupid little secret. but how could Zayn take that away from them when he knows-

"Please, please, let Harry down gently if you ever think about ending things with him." Zayn said. "He's not experienced with relationships, i'm sure he told you that and he's just...he likes you a lot, I don't want him to get hurt."

Harry smiles a bit, he was glad after that short little talk, Zayn can put himself in Harry's shoes and now just as worried as Harry is about losing Louis.

After a few more seconds, Harry thought that was enough eavesdropping and crossed the threshold to the balcony, joining the two with. "Hey, what were you guys talking about?" as if he didn't just hear all that.

Louis turned to Harry, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray he was sharing with Zayn before pulling Harry into his arms. “Almost forgotten about you for a second there,” Louis said against his ear, loud enough for Zayn to hear. “But we’re out of food, I’m sorry.”

Harry shrugged, he wasn’t even hungry, not when Louis Tomlinson is in his flat and although his room is safely locked away, he just kept worrying about Louis finding out that way. It was hard to have fun, really.

Zayn stayed with them for a couple more minutes before excusing himself inside to talk to his friends. It was after all, his party.

Harry noticed how the crowd was getting smaller and everyone was starting to leave. He can’t ask Zayn if he can use his room for the night, he thought Zayn’s already being overly nice with everything he has to offer today.

But maybe Louis doesn’t want to stay the night, maybe he’ll leave in a few and Harry can sleep in his room in peace. 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked because obviously, Harry zoned out again. 

Harry felt stupid to be this tense at a party in his own place but he forced a smile on his face anyway. 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired.” 

He shouldn’t have said that, he realized when Louis said. “The party’s dying out, I’m sure Zayn won’t mind if you call it a night.”

Harry scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say to that, so he blurted out the next thing that pops into his head without thinking. “Can I stay at your place tonight?”

The expression on Louis’ face was predicted, he looked as confused as he did the moment he walked in the flat and saw Harry zoning out at whatever he was thinking. 

“Sure, but why can’t we stay here?” 

_ We.  _ Harry feels so stupid that now he’s dating the only man he’s ever wanted to date but he has to act like such a fool all the time. The only thing on his mind right now was to take down anything Louis related in his room just so they won’t have to be in this situation ever again. 

“Oh, you know bed’s too small, Zayn’s going to be right next door.” 

“What’s wrong with Zayn being next door?”

Harry shrugged. “The walls are paper thin, he might take someone back into his room.” Yes, Harry, that’s a good enough reason for someone who’s been on multiple world tours and had to sleep on a bunk bed inside a moving bus from one country to the other with a bunch of other people. 

But Louis just smiled, probably not at Harry’s answer but probably at how silly Harry looked right now. “Okay then, I guess. Do you want to leave now?” 

Harry nods without any hesitation, he doesn’t need to be asked twice if it means he gets to get out of here and get Louis out of here as fast as possible. 

“Some mates might come around lunch time tomorrow, is that fine?” Louis asked after they put on their coats and have already said their goodbyes to Zayn. 

Zayn looked as confused as Louis was earlier on why they’re leaving but he let it slide anyway, not wanting to make Harry any more uncomfortable. 

Harry nods. “Sure, I’ll be gone before lunch time, I promise.”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d stay and hang out with us.” Louis said, taking his hand as they walk down the hallway. Now that they’re away from Harry’s flat, Harry can actually breathe and think again. 

Hanging out with Louis’ mates? The last time he did was a few days after they met and his mates didn’t look too happy seeing Louis with someone in his arms cause they wanted more time with Louis or they just didn’t like Harry. 

“You’ve met them actually.” Louis stated. “I’m sure you remember my mates- the one I said was my .” 

Of course Harry remembers them. Harry remembers feeling awkward around them even though Louis’ attention was mostly at him instead of them.

“Right, yeah. Okay.” Was all Harry could say, really. 

Guess after an awkward night of hiding who he is to Louis, now he has to spend the day sitting awkwardly around Louis’ friends. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry this took 2 months. i literally have no time to write anymore :( idk if anyone is still here for this but omg be patient with me :( this was going to be longer but i cannot make anyone wait another two months so here's this and i'll try to write better on the next chapter if people are still here for this lol :/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unedited]

Harry stares out of the view of London from Louis’ bedroom, he doesn’t know how Louis is able to sleep at night when the view is this enchanting, Harry could watch the cars pass by for as long as possible, plus it was calming to take a break from constantly lying from the person he’s madly in love with and the view helps a lot. 

Louis was in the bathroom, has been for a while now and Harry can hear the water running, he wonders if Louis would be bothered if he doesn’t shower because he doesn’t have the energy to do so, he just want to be alone and do nothing for a few more minutes and gather his mind back together. 

When the older of the two finally left the bathroom in nothing but his towel wrap around his waist, Harry’s eyes peeled away from the beautiful view because this was more to Harry than anything else that the world could offer.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, I thought you were tired.” Louis smiled, drying his hair with a smaller towel.

Harry shrugged, leaving his seat on the windowsill. “Really like that I’m able to see the city from-” Forgot what he was saying or what they were talking about when he saw Louis drop his towel, his back facing Harry as he went to open his walk-in closet. 

Of course, Louis noticed Harry lost his train of thoughts, he glanced to see Harry mouth opened wide and that the younger boy couldn’t seem to get his eyes off of Louis’ round bum. 

Harry’s heart however, feels like it could jump out of his chest because what the fuck is he staring at?! Is this actually happening or is his whole being an imagination he created in his head like all the scenarios he made in his head about Louis in order to fall asleep at night? 

“What?” Louis asked, obviously teasing him because he had that stupid smile on his face, 

Harry blinked, trying to look away.

“You don’t have to do that, you can stare all you want before I start charging you by the minute.” Louis wiggled his bum to tease Harry some more before disappearing into his closet. 

Harry was touching his cock, a few hours prior if Harry remembered correctly but to see Louis’ private parts is another level and Harry can’t help himself from not starring. 

When Louis came out of the closet, Harry looked away but quickly turned back to him when he saw that Louis had shorts on. Good for both of them. 

“You’re welcome to borrow any clothes you want, those jeans don’t look comfortable to sleep in.” Louis told him while he’s still halfway through putting a shirt on. 

Harry nods, walking closer to now the clothed man. “Sorry, I should've bought some clothes before.”

“What? No, you’re my boyfriend, we’re supposed to be sharing clothes.” Louis chuckled, walking towards Harry to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Now grab whatever is in there and join me in bed will you?” 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he grab whatever he could reach in the closet, a pair of sweats and a dark grey T-shirt will do perfectly and he’s glad he didn’t grab something that could be more valuable to Louis, like one of his band shirts that Harry often sees Louis in from pictures on the internet. 

He changed in the bathroom because he wasn’t as confident as Louis was, plus Louis prepared a new toothbrush for him so how could he refuse the small kind gesture?

When he came back out Louis was on the bed and on his phone, he looked up from his phone and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed, Harry climbed right next to him. The bed was big, probably could fit eight people so it felt like forever until he finally reached Louis.

“Guess one of your many friends knew who I was?” Louis started, handing his phone to Harry.

The picture that Louis showed was blurry, Harry couldn’t have made out Louis’ body between the other people and the dark room if he didn’t know Louis very well, he almost didn’t notice himself whose hand Louis was holding.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry sighed, handing Louis his phone back. “I mean of course people will know who you are, I didn’t think someone would care enough to sneak a picture.”

“Hey, no,  _ I’m _ sorry.” Louis locked his phone and placed it on his nightstand. “You do realize, dating me, we would probably get our pictures taken without realizing it, right? Almost every time we step out of the house?” 

Harry does realize that, he made thousands of scenarios in his head where that happens.

“Will you be okay with that?”

“I’m fine with that as long as I get to see you?” Harry tried to be cute but immediately hated the words that left his mouth, he feels so corny for saying that.

But Louis didn’t mind it, not when he chuckled and leaned forward to give Harry a kiss this time, it’s a proper one, deep and passionate and Harry’s kissing back with all his problems forgotten and thrown out the window. 

Harry pulled away first, only because his brain decided to ask at that moment. “Why do you like me? I mean- I just….I’m not that interesting you know.” 

Louis laughed, taking one of Harry’s hands. “Babe, you’re something else. You are plenty interesting and even if you weren’t I’d probably still be here trying to steal a kiss from you every chance I get. I don’t know why I like you, I just do. You’re just different from the people I usually hang out with and not in a bad way too.” Louis’ on a roll, he didn’t even stutter. “But it’s just, ever since I saw you that night-”

“Which night?”

“The night you were in my concert, duh.” 

The smile dropped from Harry’s face, he could feel his heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds and everything felt distant- Louis saw him among thousands of screaming fans?

Louis chuckled then. “Of course the night I was at your club, babe.”

Harry shakes his head-  _ oh.  _ He was being sarcastic before.

Oh.

Harry let out a nervous laughter because his heart still hurts from thinking that Louis saw him at his concert, that would’ve been awkward and they probably would never get to share a bed like this if Louis saw him.

“As I was saying,” Louis interrupted his thoughts. “I just feel the need to get to know you better, you know, since the night we met.”

Oh god.

Harry wished he could go back in time to a month ago when they were just strangers, he wished he could’ve been honest to Louis and maybe even though they won’t make it as far as they do now, maybe he doesn’t have to live with this guilt. 

It was getting heavier and heavier. 

  
  


***

Harry jumped from the bed, the minute he realized it was one in the evening and there’s no signs of Louis in the room but he could hear people chattering outside.

Shit, Louis’ friends are here already and he slept in, they probably think he’s rude for doing so. 

Harry hurriedly out the bed, trying to push his curls back but he’d only make them even worse, he sighed and stepped out of the room, following the sound of people laughing and talking from the living room. 

“Hi,” He cleared his throat, realizing how deep it was, everyone turned to him, including his boyfriend who was now grinning from ear to ear. 

“Good morning, there’s virgin  _ Harry _ !” one of his friends said, Harry knows his name, he just can’t bother trying to figure it out right now. Not when he just said a comment that will haunt Harry for the rest of the day. 

“Hey! Sorry I didn’t wake you, I thought you should sleep in considering how tired you were last night.” Louis said, standing up from his seat, taking Harry’s hand away from the small group, almost like he didn’t want Harry in the same room as his friends.

Harry furrowed his brows, confusedly, still thinking about what Stan just said, yeah Stan, that’s his name. “What did- did you tell your friends about...about me?” 

Louis tilt his head a bit then walked over to the kitchen, Harry follows. “Of course I tell my friends about you, you tell Zayn about me, don’t you?”

“No, I mean about...Stan called me virgin Harry! Didn’t you hear him?” Harry stopped right when Louis opened the fridge and grabbed a box of juice and a clean glass from the shelves. 

Louis poured the juice into the glass as he spoke. “Well, it just kind of came up, you know, you staying here but we weren’t doing anything. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big- Louis, he was making fun of me!” Harry wanted to cry and he literally just woke up. “You can’t, no, you  _ shouldn’t  _ talk about my privacy with your friends.”

Louis furrowed his brows confusedly. “Well, you know being a virgin isn’t a bad thing, besides you should never take Stan seriously. We were just talking about sex and I told them we haven’t done it, Harry, this is nothing to be upset about.”

“Well, not to you! You’re not the virgin!” Harry groaned, frustrated. How was he supposed to face Louis’ friends now knowing they’ll probably make fun of him! “You shouldn’t have told them that wasn’t your- you just shouldn’t!”

Louis wasn’t surprised that Harry was yelling at him but Harry was surprised he was yelling at Louis Tomlinson.

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Louis returned the box of juice back into the fridge, taking his glass with him. “I shouldn’t have told them and I won’t bring it up to anyone ever again.”

Harry nods once, feeling his body hot all over from the embarrassment. “I should probably go.”

Louis sighed. “I’ll make sure they won’t bring it up again, you don’t have to leave.”

“No, it’s fine, I want to go.” Harry told him. “I want to be alone right now if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Louis said. “Just, text me if you need anything, or want to talk?”

Harry just nods, walking out from the kitchen and back into his room to gather all his stuff. 

***

“I guess it’s a good thing you guys had an argument, it’s very healthy to treat your boyfriend like a human instead of some angel sent from heaven.” Zayn said from where he was leaning, against Harry’s door frame while he watched Harry take down anything Louis related from his walls, his desks, his picture frame, just anything. “And that’ll show him for sharing your secrets, look what he made you do! You’re taking down anything that reminds you of him.” Obviously that last part was a joke but Harry’s too tired to laugh.

He threw himself on the bed, staring at his almost empty room. Maybe it was time to redecorate. 

“You don’t think he’s mad at me?”

“He’s the one who was wrong, he should be the one worrying about that.” Zayn stepped in the room and squeezed himself next to Harry on the bed. “As for you, you should worry about your best mate that might fail an exam tomorrow if you don’t help him study!”

Harry giggled a bit. “Fine, let’s go study and stop worrying about Louis.”

“After we study, what do you say we go grab dinner and find some new decorations for your room?” 

“That’d be very lovely.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of the fic and if you want more chapters
> 
> s  
> xx


End file.
